Recover
by ramblingrobin
Summary: (ON HIATUS-possibly permanently) Haruhi and the twins are kidnapped and traumatized. What will it take to get over this experience? Lemon. Happy-ending guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran and don't make money off of my silly little fantasies.

Robin's note: In my own crazy little head, anyone who is doing sexual things has reached the legal age of consent. Kids having sex is not cool with me. So, everyone screwing around in my stories is magically of age.

Anything underlined is being said by the twins at the same time. I admit I saw this in another fanfic and thought it simplified things.

This story may get a little rough. It contains violence and rape. If that will bother you or if m/m/f squicks you, I think you should look elsewhere. It may get a bit yaoi too. Fair warning.

This is even a bit rough for me, so I would really love any reviews if you like it.

Recover

Ch. 1

Haruhicouldn't breathe. She sucked hard through her teeth and caught a breath of air tainted with the sweat of the palm clapped over her face.

"Bitch, you shouldn't have kicked me."

Maybe not, but it had gotten what she wanted. Their attention was away from Hikaru and Kaoru. It had looked like the twins had been near to having their sassy tongues ripped out. Kaoru kneeled on the hard floor with his hands tied in front of him. Hikaru was held tight in the grip of two guys that looked like they had steroids for breakfast with a side of kick-your-ass. Hikaru wasn't as strong as the two men, but he had amazing wriggling skills that had almost gotten him free several times. He was motionless now. A threat against his brother had stilled him. The grip the thug had on Haruhi quieted him as well. She was so small. The bastard could crush her with one hand.

"You should have let me work out my tensions beating on the little wise-asses. Now I'm thinking maybe I ought to have a little fun with you." He released his hand from her face, leaving her gasping.

Haruhi'sright shoulder burned where it had scraped the concrete when he had dragged her. He had then lifted her like she weighed nothing and slammed her against the wall. His knee held her treacherous legs still. One hand gripped her wrists above her head. The hand that had been suffocating her was free now. His fingers caught a strap of her sundress and undid the bow holding it on her shoulder. She suddenly wished his hand was back at her mouth, stopping her breath. The ties fell free, catching on her nipple, barely keeping her from being exposed.

"You're a little small for my tastes." The brute shifted, grinding his hips into her. "But you're soft and you look delicious."

"No!" The twins shouted.

Kaoru'smuscles tensed, but he stayed where he was. Hikaru lunged forward. The movement was so sudden one of the men lost his grip. Hikaru used his momentum to swing around and rip his other arm free. In moments he was leaping towards Haruhi. As quickly as he had begun, he froze again.

The brute's hand was around Haruhi's throat. He gave Hikaru a wide grin. "Smart boy. Hate to break our toy before we even got to play with it."

The twins glanced at each other then back to Haruhi. They had called her their toy. They had a feeling they would never be calling her that again.

"Maybe we need to get a bit of that energy out of you." The man loosened his hold on Haruhi's throat but didn't let go. "We have things to accomplish here, today. My bossman says little message needs to be sent to a certain pompous little fucker." He shrugged and smiled. "But it is just us six and nobody else knows we are here. We have time for a little diversion. And who knows, maybe it can be part of the message too. He wasn't specific about how we got that message across."

His hand left her throat for a moment to flick the other tie on her sundress. She wasn't so lucky this time. The fabric fell and pulled the other side with it baring her small breasts to the cool of the room. His grip immediately returned, holding her fast.

"Now, I could fuck her." His eyes held Haruhi's, but his words were for Hikaru. "But she really isn't my type. I like 'em with a bit less bitch in them. But I do like a good show." His eyes slid to Hikaru. "So, you fuck her. Give me a nice show, and I won't use my knife to make an example of her. I was thinking of maybe carving my name in her back. A little memento."

His hand drifted from her throat to where the fabric had pooled around her small hips. "I can't guarantee my other two friends here won't want to have a little turn with her later." He gave the dress a sharp tug and it dropped to cover her sandals. "But I can make sure they're polite about it." The side of his mouth pulled up in a leer and he leaned into Haruhi. "The black-haired fellow over there is Satou." One of the men who had held Hikaru gave his leader a little salute. "Satou is a bit of a biter. I can make sure he doesn't take any pieces of this little bitch with him when he's done."

He kept hold of her hands as he stepped back and tugged her forward. Her feet nearly tangled in her dress. "So," the man smiled and gave Haruhi a quick shove. Hikaru stumbled forward to steady her before she could fall. "Let's play."

Satou had found a large beat up blanket on one of the threadbare couches. He spread it over the concrete floor with a flourish. Haruhi glared daggers at him, but didn't fight when he pulled her down onto it. He fluffed part of the blanket to cushion under her head. She fought a shiver as his gaze slid down her breasts to her panties. "I hope your little friend won't play, kitten. You look tasty." He leaned in close and breathed in the scent of her hair. The slick black of his own hair blocked her vision and left her feeling panicked.

"Satou, it's not your turn yet."

His lips turned to a pout, but he listened to the head thug and backed away from Haruhi. They had taken all of Hikaru's clothes. Kaoru's protests had earned him a punch to the side of the head that had left his ears ringing. Hikaru knelt naked next to Haruhi, but one look at his body showed he wasn't having a good time. Haruhi's hand gripped his. This was the first time he had seen fear like this in her eyes.

The couch protested with a groan as the boss dropped his weight onto it and leaned back. He grunted with disgust. "You better get started or I'm going to have to either get out my knife or take the leashes off of Satou and Ito. Should I do that?"

"No!"

"No," Hikaru repeated more quietly. "No, don't do that."

Hikaru'shand shook as he reached for Haruhi. Her fingers wrapped around his. "It's ok, Hikaru." She said. "Everything will be alright."

But Haruhi's hand trembled too as she pulled his to the top of her panties and helped him tug them down and off of her. Hikaru tried not to look at her nakedness as he carefully leaned over her. He nudged her knees apart with his own. He kept his body close to hers, trying to shield her from unfriendly eyes. When his groin touched hers he felt a flare of desire and was flooded with shame. What kind of a piece of shit would get hard in a situation like this? His disgust couldn't completely get rid of his erection though. He looked away from Haruhi, not wanting to see the look of betrayal he felt sure would be in her eyes.

He felt soft hands on his cheeks. They wiped away the tears he hadn't realized were slipping from his eyes. She pulled his face to hers and laid a soft kiss on his lips. "Hey, it's ok. We'll get through this." Haruhi's voice fought to stay steady and strong. "Just…" Her eyes squeezed shut as she fought her own tears. "Just do it, ok?"

A loud sigh came from the couch. "We're getting bored over here."

Haruhi's hands still holding his face kept him from snarling anything stupid at the bastard. Hikaru grimaced as he pressed his hips to the valley between Haruhi's thighs. His cock jumped at the soft warmth there and shame burned in his chest again as Haruhi gasped and fought not to cringe away from him. He couldn't look at her as he touched her slit with the tip of himself. He nudged his head against her folds but they resisted him. He bit his lip as he sat back. He pulled the edge of the blanket to cover her.

His golden eyes sparked as he looked over to the big man on the couch. "She's dry. I'll just hurt her as much as one of your bastard Neanderthals if I try to force it. I… I can't."

The boss leaned forward menacingly. "Well that's a shame." His fingers slid into the top of his boot and pulled out a wicked-looking blade. "Now I think maybe I just might need to cut you up too."

He shifted to stand but paused when Kaoru struggled to his feet. The thug raised an eyebrow as the ropes that had held Kaoru's wrists dropped to the floor.

"I'll fuck her." Kaoru said loudly, rubbing his chafed wrists. "I'll give you a goddamned show, you bastard."

The boss grinned and leaned back. "Well isn't this a surprise. I thought you were just a little uke bitch yourself." He let out a barking laugh. "We'll see if I was wrong about you. Hopefully you can do a better job than your pussy brother."

Kaoru shed clothes as he strode to the blanket where Hikaru and Haruhi sat dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hikaru hissed.

Kaoru's face was sad. "It's what we have to do. We can't let them hurt us."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "So we hurt us? That is stupid."

"Kaoru's right, Hikaru." She took a shuddering breath. "And I…" She swallowed and got control of her voice, "I don't want them to hurt you because of me. I would rather you just do what they want. Please." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "We need time to figure a way out of here."

Hikaru sighed, defeated. "So what do we do?"

Kaoru smiled sadly and touched his forehead to Hikaru's. "Let's make her forget there is anyone here but us. Yeah?"

Hikaru dropped a soft kiss on his younger brother's cheek. "Ok."

Haruhi used Hikaru's chest as a pillow. It wasn't particularly fluffy, but his skin was soft and warm. She had closed her eyes and was trying to imagine she was somewhere, anywhere else. She felt Kaoru's warm breath on her inner thigh and she kept her body still. She could do this. Kaoru lay with his head cradled between her thighs. His hands wrapped around her, helping her stay still. He laid a gentle kiss on her mound and nuzzled her softness. Haruhi was surprised by a tingle of pleasure that brought a soft sigh to her lips. Maybe they really could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ouran and don't make money off of my silly little fantasies.

Robin note: Non-consensual and dubious-consensual

Please let me know how you feel about how I am doing. I get all squeally-happy about reviews.

Recover

Ch. 2

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Haruhi when he felt her shiver. He kissed her temple. Kaoru shifted to get more comfortable. He met Hikaru's eyes.

Time to get down to business.

Hikaru nuzzled the shell of Haruhi's ear, letting his warm breath tickle her. Haruhi bit her lip as she felt Kaoru's tongue give her a long stroke. She felt that tingle again, stronger this time. She held her eyes closed tight and struggled to ignore the gruff commentary from the thugs watching them. It was nothing. They were nothing.

Their voices faded away from her as Kaoru continued caressing her with his mouth. He nibbled at her labia and flitted over her clit. Her heart beat faster. Hikaru was trailing lazy circles around her breasts with the tips of his fingers. Her softness amazed him. He wondered how he had ever thought she was a boy. He laid his hands over her. His palms covered her breasts easily, but he could feel their softness contrasted with the tightening of her nipples. She arched her back, pressing harder into his touch.

Haruhi's thighs slid wider, giving Kaoru easier access. He circled her entrance with a finger and found her wetness. He carefully touched her there, not wanting to rush her if she wasn't ready. Her hips twitched then arched to meet him.

They were distracted by the head thug's barking laugh. "That didn't take long to get her willing. Maybe I gave up to easy."

Haruhi's hands and eyes clenched closed. She unconsciously pulled back from Kaoru.

Kaoru and Hikaru scowled at the man. "Would you shut the hell up?"

Kaoru added, "You are ruining my work here. Every time you do a play-by-play she starts tightening up like a frigid librarian."

The man just laughed.

"Hey," Hikaru whispered into Haruhi's ear, "you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah I just need…" her wrist brushed his bare thigh as she shifted. The contact made his traitorous cock twitch, bumping her hand. Her eyes opened in surprise. "… a distraction."

Her small hand grasped his width tentatively. She touched her forehead against his. "Will you help me?"

Hikaru let out a breath and nodded tightly.

Hikaru leaned on one hand as Haruhi stroked him. Haruhi lay partially on one side with one leg thrown over Kaoru's shoulder. Haruhi gasped as he licked and touched her. She shuddered and her strokes on Hikaru quickened as Kaoru slid a long finger inside her. He had a wild thought that he was glad he had trimmed his nails the night before. He felt her muscles tighten as he slid a second finger inside her. She moaned as he began rolling his wrist, caressing the walls inside her, drawing out then slipping back in.

Haruhi gasped and lost her rhythm on Hikaru. He threw his head back and swallowed hard as Haruhi leaned forward and laid her lips on the tip of him. He nearly came undone when her little pink tongue darted out and caught a drop of liquid on the head.

"God, Haruhi."

Haruhi's lips opened on a moan as Kaoru slid a third finger inside her and flicked his tongue over her clit. Hikaru's cock slipped into her hot mouth. Her tongue rolled over the underside of him as she drew her head back off of him. She licked her lips and plunged him into her mouth again making his hands clench in the blanket. As Kaoru licked and worked her faster, she did the same for Hikaru. Hikaru wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

Haruhi and Hikaru hadn't noticed when the man stood from the couch and slowly walked over to the blanket. Kaoru kept his fingers moving but lifted his gaze when he felt a nudge from the thug's boot. The man said nothing but jerked his chin in Haruhi's direction.

He lifted his blade and gave it a little twirl as he mouthed, "Fuck her or I will." Then the bastard turned and went back to his seat on the threadbare couch.

Kaoru's lips tightened with disgust. Luckily Hikaru and Haruhi hadn't seen the man. Both had their eyes closed tight, trying to imagine they were elsewhere. Haruhi's hips lifted as he drew his slick fingers from her. No more stalling. They were out of time.

Haruhi froze as she realized Kaoru was now kneeling between her thighs. Her eyes snapped open and her lips left Hikaru as she felt Kaoru's head nudging at her entrance. Her gaze flew from Kaoru to Hikaru, to the disgusting men on the couch and back again.

"No," She whispered with panic, "Wait, I…"

Kaoru plunged himself inside her. She shrieked and bucked. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her, holding her still, whispering soothing shushes in her ear. Kaoru held himself still inside her, waiting for her to calm. She finally did and took a deep breath as she got control of herself. Her mouth was set in a grim line as she looked up at Kaoru; tears shimmered in his golden eyes. She nodded firmly to him as she slid her hand up Hikaru's thigh to grip him at his base. Distraction. Distraction was everything. She tried to open her throat as she dropped her mouth around him.

"Glargh!" Hikaru said as his hips jerked up to meet her.

It nearly gagged her, but she took it, swirling her tongue against him as she sucked him in and out of her mouth.

It was Kaoru's turn to close his eyes as he drew his length out of Haruhi. Damn, she was tight. Even with her slick and ready, he could hurt her if he wasn't careful. He pressed himself back inside her and was rewarded with her muffled moan. He gripped her hips to steady himself as much as her as he slowly drew himself in and out. Her moans became more desperate and she planted the sole of one foot on the floor so she could press herself up against him. His thrusts sped and she matched him until their skin smacked together with each pump of their hips. He had tried to be careful, but with her thrusting herself hard against him he didn't have complete control. Her cries grew until she could no longer hold Hikaru in her mouth. She wrapped both hands around his thickness and pumped up and down, moving slick and easy with the lubrication from her mouth.

Haruhi's cries rose to a wail as her muscles clenched around Kaoru and her fingers twitched against Hikaru. The twins' cat-like eyes flashed open and met a moment before their cries joins Haruhi's. Kaoru shoved himself deep inside her as he came. Hikaru spilled himself over her hands and chest. They collapsed in a shuddering heap. Haruhi lay on her back with the twins curled protectively around her. Tears slid unnoticed from the outer edges of her eyes, down her temples, to be lost her hair.

The three were startled by a sharp noise. The thugs were bringing their hands together. Clapping. They were clapping.

"Well, you definitely held up your side. That was a nice show." The man stood and stretched, the bulge in his pants obvious.

The trio on the blanket cringed and held each other more tightly.

"So, we'll hold up our side." His grin widened. "I promise no permanent scars or maiming or anything like that." He made an X with one finger over his chest. "Cross my heart." His grin turned wicked. "But I must say seeing you work that little bitch, I think I may just need to see what that hot little mouth can do for me."

Kaoru felt a chill in the center of his chest.

"Ito, I know you are practically a goddamned mute, but if you want the girl first you better speak up now. Satou is going to snatch her up any second."

The inky-haired Satou was slowly advancing towards the blanket. His messy hair hung in his face but didn't hide his eyes. They were focused solely on Haruhi. She quickly got her feet under her to be ready to run.

Ito shook his head and turned his eyes to Hikaru. "This one's pretty as a girl."

The man chuckled. "Fine with me." His attention returned to Satou. "Just remember, she better not be missing any parts when you are done, you sick fuck. I might want a turn after she is nice and broken in. I don't want her bleeding all over me like that last time you went first."

Hikaru and Kaoru moved into defensive crouches. "Bad. This is very bad."

Haruhi's eyes darted, looking for anything she could use as a weapon. "Yeah. Definitely bad."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The warehouse door rattled with two sharp knocks. The man's eyebrows drew together. He glanced at his thugs and put a finger to his lips. They nodded and were silent. The door rattled again.

"Pizza!" Bang. Bang. "Come on, I have two more deliveries after this." They heard unintelligible grumbling through the door. After a minute the knocking resumed. "Look, you're very funny. It's not cool to prank the pizza guy. You don't get it free if you make me wait." There was a pause. "I know someone is in there." He crooned. "If you don't come get your damn pizza I'm calling the cops. This is the third time this week!"

The man growled and stood. "Yeah," he shouted, "just a sec. I was in the bathroom!"

He smiled down at the young man on his knees before him. "You just stay right where you are, bud." He zipped and buckled his pants as he stepped away from the couch.

He walked decisively to the door and opened it a crack. "I didn't order a pizza. Go away."

The person on the other side of the door nearly howled. "I am sick of the crank orders we get to come out here. We wouldn't come at all except there are a few real ones from guys working late in the warehouses." There was a heavy sigh. "You sure you don't want a pizza? My boss is going to be uber-pissed if I come back with a cold pizza again."

The boss ground his teeth. "If I buy your pizza will you go away?"

There was a laugh. "You bet!"

"Fine. Hold on." He reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Hey, I'll just set these on the table for you." The pizza guy said and used one hip to pop the door open the rest of the way.

"Hey!" The boss shouted and stumbled as the pizza guy shoved past him.

The young man only made it a few steps into the room before he noticed what was around him. He was silent for a minute. The boss left his wallet in his pocket and turned to the young man standing stunned in the middle of the room. His thugs watched him as well.

"Wrong place, wrong time, little man." The boss shook his head. "And you just wanted to deliver a pizza."

The young man resettled his cap over his blonde hair. He smiled but it was grim. "That's not all I wanted." He looked up at the boss. "I got something else I wanted. I got you distracted from the door."

"Huh?" The boss turned back to the door but was knocked flat before he could face it completely. He wasn't sure what hit him. It had seemed small and… blonde? He hit the floor with a grunt. Something grabbed his arm and lifted him completely from the ground. He swung around once then was airborne. He might have traveled quite a ways if the wall hadn't suddenly and violently stopped him. He left a nice dent before he slid down the wall into a slump. The last thing he saw before he blacked out looked like a little blonde boy holding a pink stuffed animal. "What the fuck?" He slurred as he lost consciousness.

Satou and Ito hadn't had much better luck. Ito was facedown and unmoving where Mori had left him after a solid kick to the thug's head. Satou had his fingers laced together and his hands on his head. Kyoya was speaking to him quietly as he snapped a pair of handcuffs on the man.

Tamaki whipped the "Falbo Bros. Pizza" hat off his head and shook his blonde hair free. He threw it carelessly to the side and looked around quickly.

"We get all of them?" He asked as he stepped to Kyoya's side.

"It appears so." Kyoya looked over to where Mori had just helped Hikaru up and the two were untying Kaoru. Kaoru had been bound into a kneeling position with his back arched and his ankles and wrists tied together then a loop running from there to around his throat. He coughed wretchedly as they pulled it off. Ito hadn't bothered to tie Hikaru. He had simply overpowered him.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice was panicked.

"Haru-chan!" Honey cried out from a corner behind the couch. "Haru-chan, wake up!"

Tamaki was jumping the couch in a flash. He landed in a crouch next to Honey. "God… Haruhi."

He touched her cheek. She was a little chilled, but not cold. Tamaki let out a sigh of relief as he saw her chest rise and fall with each breath. His relief faded quickly as he actually looked at Haruhi. She had strange marks all over her. His eyes widened as he realized they were quickly bruising bite-marks. She didn't seem to be bleeding from anywhere but there was a red mark around her throat that scared him. Had someone choked her? Had she lost oxygen to her brain for too long?

Beside him, Honey began to cry. "Haru-chan! Please, wake up."

Tamaki stroked Haruhi's hair out of her face. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi groaned and coughed. Her eyelids fluttered. Tamaki whipped off his long sleeved shirt, leaving himself in a t-shirt. He laid the shirt over Haruhi, effectively covering her from neck to knees.

Haruhi lifted a hand to her forehead. "Senpai?"

Kyoya looked over the top of the couch. "Oh, good, she's awake." He looked over his shoulder. "My family's police force is taking the men who held you into custody right now. Then we will get you and the twins out of here. Okay?"

Haruhi nodded and pulled Tamaki's shirt close around her.

Haruhi's dress was torn badly, so she ended up wearing Tamaki's shirt until they reached the hospital. It was one managed by Kyoya's family, of course. It wasn't long after they got there that a kind nurse found her a robe. Hikaru and Kaoru had been able to use their clothes but had said they would be burning them as soon as possible. The doctors had separated Haruhi from the twins but were unable to separate the twins from each other. The other host club members had hovered over Haruhi and the Hitachiin's until the doctors had shooed them out so they could examine the three. Haruhi had ended up with some bandages and ointment but nothing that would keep her in the hospital. The doctor had held her hand and sat next to her as he tried to convince her to see a therapist. Haruhi had told him she'd think about it.

Haruhi slipped out the door to her exam room. She felt like she had been in there forever and she needed a bathroom. She saw the sign for the ladies room and was headed that way when she was stopped by familiar voices. One sounded angry, the other cool and calm. Kyoya and her doctor.

"It's not just procedures that tell me I have to contact the authorities about this, Mr. Ootori." The doctor hissed. "I can't just let this crime go unanswered. Something must be done. I am sure you want to protect your friends from the trauma of testifying in court. But you can't just let these monsters go free."

Haruhi peeked around the corner and saw Kyoya shake his head.

"You misunderstand, doctor. I have no intentions of letting this go. The matter is being handled." He held the doctor's gaze. "And it will be handled more quickly and more fittingly than the police would be able to. All this without the need for my friends to get caught up in court." He set his glasses more firmly on his nose. "Am I clearer now?"

The doctor looked like he had more to say but just shook his head.

"Excellent. I have already informed the necessary staff, out of courtesy I am passing this on to you. There will be no record of our visit here this evening. Miss Fujioka and the Hitachiin brothers will be receiving any further care they may need. But it will be done privately. The Ootori family appreciates your excellent work." Kyoya turned and walked away before the doctor had a chance to respond. The doctor shook his head again and got back to work.

Kyoya's eyebrows lifted as he nearly bumped into Haruhi as he turned the corner.

"What will happen to them, if not the police?" She asked quietly.

"Are you sure you want to know, Haruhi? Is it not enough to know that it will be handled? They will be punished and you will never see them again."

"Yeah," she sighed, "tell me."

"Very well," he said. "Let's go back to your room for some privacy."

Haruhi sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "Okay," she squared her shoulders. "Lay it on me."

Kyoya shut the door behind him. "First, I want to know if you are aware of how we found you."

Haruhi shook her head. "I was wondering that."

"Kaoru called me."

Haruhi blinked. "When?"

"Well, actually, he sent me a text first. I think he sent it while you were all in the trunk. Apparently, they missed his phone when they searched all of you." Kyoya tapped his cell phone with a fingertip. "Then at some point when everyone was distracted, he made an actual voice call and then tossed his phone behind something so no one would notice it. We used the GPS in his phone to track you down. Then we made sure the ones who had you were not in a position to hurt you or use you as bargaining chips when we went in."

Haruhi remembered in the trunk how they had been gagged. Kaoru had been next to her and he kept shifting around. She thought he was trying to get his arms untied, but he was sending a text? Then in the warehouse, when Hikaru had been pitching a fit and when she had kicked that man who seemed to be in charge, he had been still and quiet. She had thought maybe he was in shock. But he had been saving them all. Then Haruhi went cold. If the call had been a voice call, then Kyoya had heard. How much had he heard?

Kyoya interrupted her thoughts. "Mori, Honey, and Tamaki happened to be with me when I got the call."

Haruhi nodded. Haruhi and the Hitachiin's had been on their way back from the grocery store. They were going to get together at the park and have a lunch just for fun, no clients at all.

"But someone else was there when I received Kaoru's call." Kyoya leaned back in his seat. "Ritsu Kasanoda was there as well."

"What was he doing there?" Haruhi asked.

"He just happened to be there with Tetsuya and stopped to say hello. But we had been waiting for quite some time and were starting to worry about you three. When he heard you had planned to meet us but were very late we couldn't seem to get rid of him. So he was there when Kaoru called. He demanded to help in the rescue. He seemed prepared to bring every member of the Yakuza down on that warehouse." Kyoya crossed his arms. "That seemed like a very bad idea. The only way I could get him to back down was if I promised him his people could handle the kidnappers after my people handled the rescue."

Haruhi had never seen Kyoya's gaze so icy. "And I have no doubt they will handle it. Kasanoda was very upset that you had been kidnapped."

"Does he…" Haruhi swallowed hard. "Does he know?"

Kyoya's eyes softened. "No. All he knows is that you were kidnapped and held. He will know it is likely you might have been jostled a bit, but he doesn't know what actually happened, Haruhi."

Haruhi slumped in relief. Then cocked her head to the side and looked at Kyoya. "Do I want to know how the men who had us will be 'handled'?"

"I'm sure I have no idea." Kyoya said cheerfully. "But whatever happens to them, I know there is absolutely nothing we can do to stop it. Involving the police now would change nothing for the better."

Haruhi thought about it and sighed. "I guess you're right. It just feels wrong though, not calling the police. And I don't want Ritsu to get into trouble or do something bad because of me."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Kyoya stood. "I doubt he will handle anything directly. Delegation is vital in an organization such as his family's. He will be alright."

As Kyoya was reaching for the handle the door flew open and Ritsu lunged in, gasping. Haruhi tightened her robe to make sure all her marks and bruises were covered.

"Yes, Ritsu?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"Satou has escaped. It happened during the transfer between your men and mine. We have two of your people and one of mine being stitched up right now. He said some things right before he took off that make us think he might try to get to Haruhi." Ritsu's red hair hung around his face as he bent over panting. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi! I swear we will get him! I am going right now to get more men, but I wanted to see that you are okay and let you know what is going on."

Kyoya already had his phone open as Ritsu bolted out the door. Kyoya spoke to Haruhi over his shoulder. "It looks like you probably shouldn't go home until this is straightened out. You will need to be somewhere with a bit more security. Between my family's police force and Ritsu's associates, this should be handled within a few days and certainly not more than a week." He punched in a number. "You can stay with me for a few days if you wish. My family is gone for a week and the security is excellent."

The door clicked shut behind him as Kyoya began quickly issuing orders into his phone. Haruhi wrapped her arms tightly around herself and tried very very hard not to throw up.

Note from Robin: In the next chapter Haruhi will be spending some quality time alone with Kyoya. Maybe there are some things he can do to help her get over her trauma? *winkwink* I hope you are enjoying the story! Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Recover

Ch. 4

Haruhi stood at the threshold of the intimidating Ootori residence. She shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"My dad really said he was cool with this?" She asked Kyoya.

Kyoya turned from where he had been speaking with a servant. "Of course, he did. When I reassured him you would be spending time with myself or Honey and Mori and not with Tamaki, he was fine. He said it would be good for you to get out of the apartment and relax."

Haruhi sighed and stepped through the looming doorway and walked awkwardly to Kyoya's side. "And you didn't… tell him anything?" Haruhi looked at the floor.

Kyoya stilled. "No, I didn't. It's for you to tell him, and I think you should." Haruhi looked up at him sharply and he continued. "But he won't be hearing it from me."

Haruhi looked relieved.

"Now then," Kyoya gestured to the stairs. "Let me show you your suite."

Haruhi followed Kyoya, trying to pay attention to the turns they took in case she needed to backtrack her way out of the house.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need to." Kyoya said as they turned down another hall. "My family will be gone for several more days at least. That should be enough time to deal with the… unpleasantness. After my family returns you certainly can visit with us for longer, but my father will require an explanation. I'm not sure that's something you want. Ah, here were are."

Kyoya opened a thick oak door that looked heavy but rotated silently on its hinges. "If there is anything you need just let someone know." He nodded to the right. "My door is three down if you should need me. It's the one next to the picture of the woman with a green dress on. Or you can just call my phone." Kyoya looked at his watch. "I'll just let you get settled. Does that sound alright?"

Haruhi nodded. "Thank you, Senpai."

He turned and walked back in the direction they had come from and Haruhi ducked into the fanciest set of rooms she had ever stayed in. The bed was huge and so soft she wasn't sure she would be able to get out of it once she laid down. There was a sitting area and a small area to have tea or a meal. A door led out onto a sun-dappled balcony that looked out over a garden. She leaned over the worked-metal railing and drew in a breath perfumed with flowers. The knot that had been holding hard and tight in her gut ever since she was kidnapped seemed to loosen just a little. Her eyes wandered and she noticed cameras watching the fence and the doors. None appeared to be pointing at windows or the balconies. Security and privacy sounded like a perfect combination right now. Haruhi had no doubt that man, Satou, would be found. Hopefully, he wouldn't cause any trouble before he was tracked down. Haruhi knew it wasn't just Ritsu's people and Kyoya's family police looking for him now. Tamaki had hired detectives. Honey and Mori had been in contact with mysterious people. The Hitachiin family had called in some favors. Satou would not be free for long. Haruhi tried not to think about what would happen to him when he was finally found.

Haruhi pressed her fingers to her eyes. They felt hot, like she should be crying, but they were dry. She still felt tired and numb. She had spent that night in the hospital and hadn't slept much. She had showered at least three or four times in the little white-tiled bathroom. They had been nice hot ones with lots of soap. She had finally gotten the feel of him off her skin and the sting from the soap on some of the bite-marks had left her wincing but happy to be feeling anything.

Kyoya seemed to be in charge of taking care of her. Tamaki seemed to be in charge of taking care of the twins. Mori and Honey seemed to be helping out wherever they were needed. Tamaki had been there when Hikaru and Kaoru had told their parents some of what had happened. They couldn't bear to tell all of it. Tamaki had been included in the supportive group hugging afterward. The best trauma therapist in the country would be making regular house-calls.

They had tried to get Haruhi to see him as well, but she just couldn't say yes. Maybe eventually that would be something that would be alright. Right now she just wanted to get her head straight without some doctor poking at it and telling her she wasn't a "victim" she was a "survivor". She hoped he could help Hikaru and Kaoru, though. She had barely had a chance to say two words to them before she left the hospital and those had been awkward. She knew she was eventually going to have to talk to them and make sure everything was okay between the three of them. Haruhi thought it would be best to give them some time with their therapist first.

Haruhi stretched and left the sunshine to find out just how soft that bed actually was. She would just relax for a few minutes and then she would get busy putting her stuff away. Several hours later, Kyoya looked down at the young woman sleeping deeply on top of the coverlet. He had come to tell her dinner was ready. He tugged a soft cotton blanket from the foot of the bed and tucked it carefully around her. She murmured and rolled to her side then settled again. Her hair fell to the side, showing the long column of her throat and the half-moon of teeth marks marring it. Kyoya stood for a moment, watching her. He turned and strode from the room. Perhaps some more officers needed to be devoted to catching that rat-bastard. Definitely.

A few days passed without incident. Haruhi's marks hadn't bruised badly and were fading quickly. A person had to look closely to see them for what they were. Unfortunately, they still hadn't tracked down Satou. They had been close a few times, but he had slipped away. He certainly was too busy evading capture to be able to concentrate on finding Haruhi. The activities that had been tracked so far indicated he was desperately trying to flee the country. The man who had hired him for the job had been found barely alive in his bed, with an array of body parts missing. He hadn't lasted long. The boss who had taken his place seemed very interested in helping however she could in Satou's capture. His contacts and people he had called friends were no help, as well. If the bounty on his head didn't interest them, the pressure from very important people above did. Satou had thought he would be able to slip away, track down that tasty chick he hadn't finished with, and have a day or two to play with her before he bought a fake passport and hopped a plane to a better life. He now had no access to the people who could have gotten him a passport and all his bank accounts were inaccessible no matter which of his aliases they were under. He knew what would happen to him if he were caught. The question was how long they would keep him alive and how creatively they would fill that time. Satou had worked a few jobs where those sorts of creative acts had been called for. It had been fun then. Now he wished he had never taken those jobs. He wished he didn't know precisely what might be waiting for him when he was caught. He shook his head hard. If. If he was caught. Not when. He tucked his sunglasses tighter on his face and hunched his shoulders as he blended with the crowd.

Haruhi stretched and patted her tummy in satisfaction. She could get used to breakfasts around here. Her pain on the first day had subsided into sore aches, but today she didn't hurt at all. Her only discomfort was the tight ball of tension that still sat inside her. Even that was better than it had been, but it wasn't going away as quickly as she had thought it would. She thought a little time soaking in the monstrous tub might let her relax and keep her mind off things she didn't want to think about. When he mind started flashing to things she didn't want she would swallow the memories and thoughts back. She had gotten pretty good at it. She could imagine the old TV in her apartment when it wasn't working right. The badness could be swallowed in static. It shushed invitingly and drowned the image of Satou's eyes stroking over her with soft affection as he had dug his fingers into her flesh and set his teeth into her skin.

In her bath, she rested in the steaming water and looked at herself. She looked normal, but she didn't feel that way. She ran the soft washcloth over her arms, feeling the warmth drag along her skin. They felt normal to the touch. She pushed the dripping fabric over a knee poking out of the water like an island. Her skin actually felt kind of nice, the hot water had banished her lingering aches. Haruhi sunk lower in the water and rubbed down one leg and across her ticklish feet and toes. Then up the other leg, past the knee and up her thigh. She paused as she reached the top of her thigh. She skipped over that sensitive area and ran the washcloth slowly over her tummy and up to her ribs. She bit her lip as the back of her hand grazed the underside of her breast. She closed her eyes as she drew the cloth up and over her breast.

Haruhi scooted lower in the water until just the tips of her breasts showed above the surface of the water. Her breath left her on a sigh and blew a chill across their wet surface causing them to tighten. Haruhi lifted her hand from the water and hesitantly drew a finger across the pebbled tip. The moist heat tingled across her chilled nipple and left her squirming in pleasure. Her other hand mirrored the first, stroking her damp skin. She cupped her breasts and squeezed tight and tighter. She groaned as she brought herself to the edge of pain, then backed off. It was a delicious sensation. Haruhi wanted more. She needed something more.

She held a nipple between her middle finger and her thumb and rolled it slowly. She paused and bit her lip. She felt a tingle of shame or embarrassment but shook it off. She shifted her hold to point the tips of her fingers inward. Haruhi increased the pressure of her hold until she felt the sting of her nails digging into her nipple. Her left hand did the same on the other side leaving her gasping with pain and pleasure. She released her right nipple and placed the pad of her thumb tightly over the tip and nail of her middle finger, making an o-shape. She pushed her finger then released her thumb. The tip of her finger snapped out, flicking hard across her nipple. Haruhi bucked an moaned. That had almost been too much. Her nipple throbbed in such a way she thought it would be pretty sore later. But the sensations left her throbbing between her thighs, and not in pain. Haruhi stroked her breasts soothingly and slid them down her ribs and tummy. She hesitated at her soft short curls, then plunged her hand down and pressed it tightly against herself. She stifled a moan as he hips lifted to increase the touch even more.

Haruhi's eyes slid closed as she focused on the feelings bubbling up hot inside her. It left her ears buzzing as she parted her nether-lips and dipped a finger inside and gasped. The water was different than the wetness inside her. Inside her had a slickness that made it easy to exert just a little pressure and push a finger and then two inside herself. She didn't notice the splash as she kicked one leg up over the edge of the tub, leaving her open and exposed under the warm water. The cool air on her warm damp skin made her shiver. She pumped two fingers of one hand in and out as the fingers on her other hand tickled and stroked the folds around her opening. A sweeping caress caught the nub hidden above her thrusting fingers and she felt the muscles inside her clench her fingers in pleasure. She stroked the nub again, touching it gently through the hood protecting it.

Haruhi found a stroking rhythm not directly on her clit produced a deep pleasure that seemed to slowly fill her up with a tingling heat. The fingers thrusting inside her lost their rhythm as her body jerked and her back arched. She shoved them inside her as far as she could as that lost drop of fire filled her and spilled over. Haruhi's body tightened as her orgasm rolled over her. She pulled her fingers from inside her but kept stroking her clit. Her free hand found her breast and squeezed tight, making her orgasm spark brighter.

She came down slowly, breathing hard. She held the feeling to her as long as she could, trying not the think, just feel. A stinging pain brought her back to herself. Her eyes cracked open. Her hand had been so tight, it hurt a little to relax it. She opened her fingers and laid them against the lip of the tub, steadying herself so she could sit up a little. The source of the burning sting were a set of nail marks in her flesh next to her breast. As she watched, a tiny drop of blood welled and slipped free. It tracked down her chest to hit the warm water, dissipating with a swirl of crimson.

Haruhi sucked in a shuddering breath and pulled her knees to her chest. Her arms wrapped around them and she pressed her forehead to her knees. Her eyes burned with tears she fought to keep inside. She didn't move when she felt something warm and fluffy drape across her shoulders. She didn't register the metallic click behind her or the sound of water chugging down the drain. The water didn't go down fast enough to keep the bottom half of the towel dry. It darkened quickly as it absorbed what it could until the water disappeared. A hand pressed against her shoulder, urging her from the ball she had curled herself into. She blinked but didn't fight as she was lifted, naked and dripping from the deep tub. The towel somehow stayed on her shoulders, the wet edges slapping the cold porcelain tub edge as she was pulled to a warm chest.

She blinked and it took her a moment to focus on dark hair and dark eyes, a familiar face. She closed them again.

"Kyoya-senpai." She rested her forehead on the front of his shirt. "What are you doing?"

Kyoya tucked the towel more securely around her. "I came in to find out your plans for the day. I heard noises in here. A splash and it sounded like you were... distressed." He shifted and Haruhi shivered at a cold draft. When he pulled her closer to his warmth, she felt something long and hard pressing against her stomach. He didn't pull away. "Perhaps I should have left when I saw you didn't require any assistance, but for some reason I had trouble tearing myself away from the intriguing sight I stumbled upon."

Haruhi bit her lip and focused on the young man holding her. His clothing was dampening where it touched her skin and the towel was dripping on his shoes. She frowned. "You're getting all wet, Senpai." She tried to pull away from him.

"I find," he paused as he swept an arm under her knees, lifting her easily, "that I don't really fucking care at all."

Kyoya waited for Haruhi to object to being carried. Her demands that he put her down didn't come. She lay passive in his arms. That alarmed him more than the blood she smeared on the front of his shirt as he held her to him. God, she was light.

His knees bumped the edge of her bed. He leaned over to flick the covers aside and laid her gently in the middle of the bed, tossing the wet towel onto the floor. Goosebumps rose on her skin as he flung the towel aside. When Kyoya slid in beside her, she snuggled into his warmth. Kyoya reached over and pulled the soft comforter over them. As he rested back against the pillows, Haruhi tried to slide her arm into a more comfortable position. She was surprised when she accidentally bumped his still-noticeable erection. She pulled her hand back as though burned, then hesitantly put it back where it had been. His cock jerked under her touch.

"What are you doing, Haruhi?" Kyoya's oh-so-reasonable voice rumbled on her cheek against his chest.

Haruhi was quiet for so long Kyoya thought she wouldn't answer. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "If you wanted to... to do things to me, it would be ok." Her voice was quiet. "I would let you, Senpai."

"I didn't lie down with you to try to pressure you into anything, Haruhi." He tilted her chin up to look at him.

Haruhi's eyes slid her gaze from his, though she didn't move her head. It flicked back to him when his fingertip booped her nose.

"I believe an important question is, are there 'things' you want me to want to do to you?" His eyes were serious but patient as they held hers.

Her voice froze in her throat. Did she? Did she want him to touch her? Touch her the places she had touched herself? She thought of the stinging marks on her chest and her tender breasts and nipples. Did she want him to touch her like that? She imagined his long fingers caressing her gently and it stirred her arousal. When she imagined his touches turning harsh and cruel as she had treated herself, things low in her belly clenched and she felt wetness between her thighs. She realized she would have let him do anything to her and not objected. Haruhi smothered a flicker of fear and shame when honesty forced her to admit to herself that she wouldn't just let him do anything, she wanted him to. It was a pulling need. The need wasn't pulling her in a direction of warm fuzzies, either. Her body wasn't clamoring for gentle love-making. She would accept hugs and cuddles from Kyoya, but that wasn't what her body was burning for.

As she had huddled in the cooling tub-water she had been fighting shame and horror. She had been unsure of what had happened, but she had liked it. Liked it very much. When she had come it was like she could breath again. A weight had lifted from her and the painful knot in her chest unraveled. She hadn't really felt happy, it was more that she hadn't felt much of anything at all. Like all of her had been submerged in that static she imagined when she was fighting off memories and thoughts that were trying to pull her in. The light numbness had been so wonderful, but it hadn't lasted. Her brain caught up with her, and it hadn't been pleasant. Her mind had sharpened and she was horrified. What was wrong with her? When she had been... her mind stumbled back from the word "rape". When those things had happened to her it had been bad and wrong and she hadn't wanted it, right? She thought that it would be a long time before she felt any kind of desire. When she imagined herself getting over what had happened she thought it would be a long slow process, that over time she would work herself up to feeling sexual desire again.

What sort of person would come back from what she had and not be able to keep herself from jerking-off in someone else's bathroom? Was she some sort of whore? As she had curled in on herself, not hearing Kyoya walk up and stand over her, she had wondered if maybe those men in that warehouse had seen something inside her she didn't know was there. Even if that was the case, what they had done was terrible and wrong. And the things they had done to Hikaru and Kaoru, the things they had forced them to do... Those men had been filthy criminal bastards. Maybe she wanted and deserved something that would be seen as awful by normal people, but that was hers to give not theirs to take. Maybe her desires were... more than a little off, but they were hers and she was sick of pain and shame. She had been walking around like Satou was hiding in every closet waiting to victimize her again.

Her mind skittered away from thinking of the things Satou had done and said. Did she desire those things? No. No, absolutely not. That was too far, too extreme even for whatever she was. The idea of Kyoya hurting her like that turned her stomach. Definitely not anything that sparked her desire. Maybe she wasn't a total nutcase. But other things, things that involved no teeth and a more reasonable level of pain were a different matter.

As Haruhi looked at Kyoya, waiting for her answer, she made a decision. She pushed back her shame. Before she had been kidnapped, sex and lust hadn't been wicked things. When she had given Tamaki a hard time for being into kinky bondage she had just been teasing him and making it clear she wasn't going to be playing those kinds of games with him. She didn't actually think that sort of thing was evil or wrong as long as everyone involved was having a good time. Maybe Tamaki had seen something in her too. Had she been wrong to push his not-so-subtle invitation away? Kyoya had invited her to tell him what she really wanted. Would he be disgusted if she told him the things she could imagine him doing to her? He hadn't seemed horrified by the bloody scratches next to her breast or the red marks that were fading from when she had pulled and squeezed her own nipples and breasts. He had heard the things the men had done to her and the twins. He had seen the aftermath when he and the others had swept in for the rescue. Still, he was here with a tent in his pants and understanding in his eyes. Maybe telling him wasn't so great of a risk.

Did she want him to do "things" to her, want him to want it too?

Her fingers squeezed his cock. "Yes. Please."


	5. Chapter 5

Recover

Ch 5

Haruhi sat next to Kyoya on the bed and clenched her hands together. Kyoya had wanted no misunderstandings. She had hid her face against him as she had whispered what she wanted from him. Her cheeks had flamed hot. When she had finished Kyoya had scooted up into a sitting position. She had pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts and tried not to huddle against the headboard as she sat up as well.

"So you want what?" Kyoya shook his head as he casually leaned back on his arms. "You want me to fuck you?"

Haruhi bit her lip and nodded jerkily.

"And you want me to hurt you?"

Haruhi let out a breath. "Just a little hurting."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Right, just a little hurting."

Silence stretched between them as Kyoya watched Haruhi and Haruhi looked everywhere but at him. Her cheeks burned.

She suddenly shifted to try to stand, pulling the sheet with her. "Just forget it. It's fine if you don't want to. I..." She shook her head and stood up straight. "It was a dumb idea anyway, right? I'm sorry, Senpai, I never should have said anything." What had she done? What would he think of her now? She had clearly misread the situation and had probably completely ruined her friendship with her senpai.

She was about to take herself and her embarrassment right out the door when she felt cool fingers close around her wrist. He tugged and she tumbled into his lap. She grasped his shoulders to keep from falling. She suddenly felt a clear indication pressed against her that he was happy to have her there.

He caught her gaze and held it. "Did I say I didn't want to, Haruhi? Did I say it was a dumb idea?"

She sucked in a surprised breath. "Senpai?"

"Besides," he grasped her waist and let himself fall back on the bed, "I think I have an idea of why you want to."

Haruhi frowned thoughtfully as she wriggled into a more comfortable position, sprawled against him. "I'm not sure I understand it." Her deep brown eyes were confused. "It seems wrong. I feel like it should be the opposite of what I want. Maybe I'm sick or something."

Kyoyo brushed a lock of silky hair out of Haruhi's eyes. "I could be wrong, but it seems to be you are looking for control and power over the memory of what happened."

Haruhi looked surprised. "Maybe." She thought for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure, but that could be right. It sure sounds better than me just turning into some kind of perv." She looked down at Kyoya and smiled. "Wow, senpai, that was really insightful."

"Hmm. Well I actually can't take credit for that one." He stroked a finger down her smooth cheek. "Honey was worried about you and talked to me. He was the one who said something about it. It would be interesting to know where he learned something like that."

Haruhi shivered. "Hopefully, it was just a psychology class or something."

Kyoya's eyebrows drew down with a frown. "Indeed." He shook his head and put his hand gently to Haruhi's soft cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Is this something you want to do now, or would you like some more time? To think about what you want and if this is really something you want?"

Haruhi felt a blush singe her cheeks. "If you want to... now. I mean, if you aren't busy now. If you have things to do, I know you have a lot going on. I don't want to keep you from anything." Kyoya's finger to her lips stopped Haruhi's nervous rambling.

"I think I have an opening in my schedule." He scooted her so she sat next to him on the bed then he stood. "I'll just make sure we don't have anyone surprising us the way I surprised you in the bath." He pulled out his cell and sent a quick text to cancel his appointments as he strode to the door and flipped the lock.

He turned and looked at Haruhi for a moment before returning to her with an effortless grace. Haruhi was suddenly reminded she wore nothing but a mussed sheet, and it wasn't covering her well. Kyoya stood at the edge of the bed gazing down at her, his face never betraying the war raging inside him, his uncertainty about what he was about to do. Haruhi looked fragile, breakable. But, her lips were parted sensuously and her eyes were were filled with more desire than fear.

It seemed wrong to hurt her when she'd already suffered so much. But denying her surely would have consequences as well. His gaze fell to the scratches on her breast and the drying smears of blood on his shirt. If she didn't have an outlet would she hurt herself? Would it be worse than what he would do to her? And if she hurt herself that way she would be alone with no one to comfort her after or reassure her. He had seen how she had seemed to fold in on herself in the tub after she'd come down from her climax. He didn't entirely understand the look in her eyes when he'd made himself known, but it certainly wasn't a look a woman should have after an orgasm. It had been pained and confused.

And who would do this instead of him? Takashi and Honey were both trustworthy, but wouldn't have the heart to do what needed to be done. Tamaki? The idea was too absurd to even consider. Casanoda might be a possibility, but Kyoya didn't know if he could be trusted with what could be a very delicate task, let alone if the young man would be willing. Bringing in a professional was also out of the question. It had to be someone Haruhi knew and trusted. Kyoya'd had no idea she had trusted him quite this much, though.

Besides, just the idea of what she wanted him to do to her left him achingly hard. He'd researched and explored a bit of the kinkier sides to sex. It had been as interesting as most other areas of the erotic. Until Haruhi had asked it of him, he'd had no idea how much it could arouse him. He was glad for his explorations now. Hopefully it would keep him from traumatizing Haruhi further. That was the last thing he wanted.

He tugged on his tie then pulled it off completely. The sight of Kyoya freeing the top button of his shirt filled her with conflicting emotions. Arousal was first and foremost, but behind that was insecurity and a little fear. She'd been a little worried he'd changed his mind, he had looked at her so intently for so long.

Haruhi startled when Koya spoke. "I want everything to be very clear before we begin, Haruhi."

He deftly opened the rest of his buttons and Haruhi found herself fascinated with the strip of flesh it exposed. She fought to pay attention to his words.

"The most important point I wish to make is this," he looked at her seriously, "if at any time you want me to stop you must tell me. Even if it's just that you don't like something, you must tell me right away. Usually in this sort of thing a safe-word is chosen. It's a word decided on beforehand. If either person says the safeword then everything stops until that person wishes to proceed." She seemed to be understanding, so he asked. "What would you like for a safeword? Something you can say that lets me know you need me to stop?"

Haruhi's brows furrowed as she thought about it. It should be something clear, so there would be no confusion. "How about stop?"

Kyoya blinked at her a moment. Every safeword he'd ever heard was vaguely silly. Colors seemed to be common, or fruit. Just stop? He supposed there was no reason why not. He didn't plan on playing any games that would have her fighting him or telling him to stop as part of the game. The thought shot a blast of cold in his gut. No, that seemed like a very bad idea.

"I think that should work fine." He absentmindedly freed his belt and popped the top button of his trousers. "Let's practice."

"Practice?" Haruhi stammered as Kyoya leaned in to her.

Kyoya rested a knee next to Haruhi on the bed and let the pads of his fingers drift across her creamy shoulder. "Absolutely." He said. "I need to know that you can tell me stop when you need to. We'll begin and then after a short time you'll tell me to stop." Haruhi looked incredulous. Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Please, humor me, Haruhi." His hand returned to her shoulder and gently urged her to lie back.

She nodded her acquiescence. "Okay, Senpai."

Kyoya's shirt and pants were still on him, but open as he stretched out next to her. She hadn't noticed when he took off his shoes and socks.

"We'll start slow." Kyoya tried to reassure her. "Is there anything you definitely don't want me to do, Haruhi?"

Haruhi let out a stuttering sigh. "Don't... don't bite me."

Kyoya nodded. "Of course. What else?"

Haruhi thought a moment. "Don't hold onto the back of my head and push me... make me... "

Kyoya fought to keep his face calm and accepting as he made encouraging noises.

Haruhi's breathing changed to a shallow panicked rhythm. "D-don't sit on me... straddle my chest and pin my arms down, down to my sides with your legs."

He stroked her cheek, trying to keep her with him in the here and now. "I won't do any of those things. I'll be very careful."

Haruhi nodded and swallowed hard, but her breathing seemed to settle. "That's all I can think of right now, Kyoya-senpai."

"Very good. Tell me immediately if you think of anything you wish to add to that list. I want to know right away."

Haruhi nodded again.

"Now that we have that out of the way. Back to practice." He said calmly as he leaned forward to press his lips gently to hers.

Haruhi's breath released on a sigh and she felt some of the fear and tension ebb. She pushed away thoughts of things she didn't want Kyoya to do and thought of things she did want. She rolled slightly to face him more easily and deepen their kiss. Her fingers wrapped in his collar and held him close. Yes, this was much better. Her touch wandered to his hair, slipping the smooth strands between the pads of her fingers.

Haruhi seemed to be doing fine with the kiss, so Kyoya touched her gently. He rested his hand on her hip for a moment before slowly sliding it higher to her ribs. Haruhi's soft gasp that sounded like pleasure encouraged Kyoya to allow his touch to trace the side of one breast. He wasn't sure when he had ever felt something so pleasantly soft. Haruhi moaned softly and moved her arm, giving easier access to her breast. Kyoya took the invitation and cupped her warm breast, fighting a moan of his own as he felt her nipple harden. Kyoya broke the kiss as he plucked her nipple between his finger and thumb. She fell to her back again. His first ungentle touch leaving her hot and gasping.

"More?" Kyoya enquired.

"More." Haruhi answered immediately.

Hot desire flashed through Kyoya as he pressed his palm to Haruhi's breast. The modest mound compressed and flattened against the ribs beneath and Haruhi groaned. Kyoya pushed harder until Haruhi cried out. He changed his grip so his fingers wrapped around her breast. He squeezed her tightly then pinched her nipple hard. Haruhi shuddered and moaned, her thighs pressing together as her arousal grew. Kyoya switched to the other breast, cupping it gently before twisting his hand and tightening fiercely. He released his hand then copied a movement he had seen her do in the tub. He held his middle finger to his thumb to make an O, he released his finger with a hard flick, snapping Haruhi's nipple cruelly. His flick was harder than hers had been. Haruhi's back arched and she moaned as the sensation shot fire through her body to low in her belly.

Kyoya rolled himself to kneel over her on all fours. His knee pressed between her thighs. Haruhi gasped, running her nails down his chest. He pushed his knee harder to the heat between her legs as he loomed over her.

"Do you like this, Haruhi?"

"Yes." She moaned.

He gripped her wrists and forced them above her head. "Do you want more? Do you want it harder?" He ground his thigh into her crotch, making her cry out.

"Yes!" She hissed. "Harder, please, please, harder!"

"Then you must show me you can tell me stop." He breathed next to her ear. She shivered as she felt his erection press into her hip.

"Don't stop." She moaned.

"Tell me stop, Haruhi."

But she seemed to not be listening, lost in a swirl of sensations. He brought her arms down from above her head and let them rest at her side. She seemed to like the feel of his hands as his fingers locked around her upper arms. She liked it less when he used this grip to press her into the mattress. He pinned her that way, using more and more of his weight to force her there. He rubbed his erection against her hip and his thigh against her core. The pleasure was still burning in her, but something was wrong.

His hold. It was too much like... An image flashed before her eyes. Satou kneeled, straddling her chest, her arms pinned to her sides, her back to the floor. She tried to buck him off but she wasn't strong enough and he was too heavy. Likewise, her arms were held fast. Satou delivered a stinging slap to her cheek she had no chance to deflect. His backhand caught the other cheek with a returning blow that whipped her head to the side. His grin was evil as he slowly slid his zipper down.

"Stop. Stop!" Haruhi gasped. "God, stop!"

The weight holding her down was immediately gone. Kyoya had rolled off her until he was an arm's-length away. He was afraid to touch her. Afraid he'd taken it too far as he'd tried to push her into a less pleasant sensation. Something that would pull her from her masochistic pleasure and help her tell him to stop.

Haruhi blinked rapidly as her chest heaved, reminding her she could breath, no one was crushing the air out of her. Kyoya hadn't even been pressing on her chest. His hold had only been on her arms. When she felt her panic begin to recede she turned her head to Kyoya.

"You stopped." She said with wide eyes.

He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "Of course. You shouldn't sound so surprised, Haruhi. You said stop, so I stopped."

Her head turned back and she gazed at the fancy plastered ceiling. "You stopped." She repeated.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked gently.

She looked at him again and was quiet a moment before a wide smile graced her lips. "I'm fine. You stopped. I said stop and you stopped."

The look of wonder on her face stabbed a pain into his chest. But then, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Perhaps Honey was right.

"I will add holding you down that way to my list of things to avoid." He stroked her cheek. "If that's enough practice, would you like to continue?"

Haruhi's smile turned wicked. "Oh, definitely."

Haruhi thought how strange it was, that she should feel safer now with this man who was going to bring her pleasure and pain than she had since she had been rescued. She couldn't hold the thought long, her attention was thoroughly taken by her senpai slowly tugging off his shirt then his pants. She licked her lips, wondering how his skin would taste.


	6. Chapter 6

Recover

Ch 6

Haruhi writhed beneath Kyoya, whimpering. He held her right wrist in a tight grip, keeping her arm twisted behind her back and pressed flat on her belly into the mattress. The fingers of her other hand gripped into the sheets. Her shoulder ached but she didn't say stop. The pain was delicious. Almost like she could taste it on the tip of her tongue, like caramel that was just a little too hot. The stinging slap Kyoya delivered to her ass-cheek just added more flavor.

"Spread your thighs." He said into her ear, delivering a popping smack to the other cheek.

Haruhi kicked her ankles apart, opening her thighs.

"Wider." He said calmly and she opened further.

Kyoya knelt between her knees, keeping her arm twisted up behind her. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head up. They had figured out hair-pulling was ok, and pulling her head back was alright, just not holding her head and pushing it forward. From her gasp and moan as he tugged, she seemed to rather like it.

"Fucking spread." He growled as he used his own knees to spread her thighs as wide as possible. He released her hair, her face falling back to the soft mattress.

It felt like her muscles might cramp if she had to hold the position too long, but it was painless for now. She felt cool air caress her pussy. Then it was more than just a breeze touching her.

"Mmm. You're very wet, Haruhi."

She moaned as he traced a finger around her opening. His fingers pushed her labia wide, leaving her feeling even more exposed. His fingers left her and she wriggled in disappointment.

"Careful." Kyoya murmured. "If you wiggle too much I might miss."

"M-miss?" Haruhi stammered then yelped as a hot flash of pain snapped one side of her pussy. She cried out again as it nipped the other side. He was flicking her labia with the tip of his finger as he had flicked her nipple earlier.

"Yes, it would be terrible if I missed." His fingered circled her clit and she shuddered with electric pleasure. "I might accidentally hit you here." His finger suddenly snapped out, the back of the nail catching her directly on the sensitive nub. She screamed and would have flailed, but Kyoya held her down tight, forcing her to ride the pain, keeping her legs spread wide.

Kyoya paused and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Now you're twice as wet. Practically dripping." His finger gently stroked her stinging clit soothingly, drawing a moan from her. "Do you like this, Haruhi? Is this what you want?"

She nodded into the bed.

It wasn't a good enough answer for Kyoya. Two stinging slaps, one for each ass-cheek, startled her.

"Tell me you want this, or I'll stop."

Haruhi felt like electricity ran through her. "Don't stop," she gasped.

The flat of his hand struck her inner thigh with a pop, first the left then the right. "You like this?"

"Yes." She moaned.

"You like it when I hurt you?"

"Yes, more, more, please."

"Alright, I'll hurt you some more, since you're asking so nicely." The next smack landed directly on her pussy. Kyoya actually had a little trouble holding her down as she screamed. "Should I just hurt you?" His fingers circled her opening again and gently stroked her nub. "Or should I fuck you too?" Two fingers plunged inside her and she shrieked and bucked.

It took her a moment to find coherence. "F-fuck me, Kyoya-senpai." She gasped and moaned as his fingers slid in and out, his thumb rubbing her clit more roughly now.

"Would you like it gentle, Haruhi? Should I carefully make love to you?" He nuzzled her temple.

Her muscles were gripping his fingers, Christ, she was tight.

"No." She moaned. "Fuck me. Hurt me. Hard." She gasped. "Do it hard."

She didn't know how she could speak. She felt like she was falling to pieces. So much feeling, so many things to pull at her. He yanked her up by her twisted arm and scooted her until her legs fell off the edge of the bed. Kyoya stood behind her and kicked her legs wide apart before she could get her feet under her. She felt unsteady, but she was able to stand this way.

"Stay." He commanded.

He released his bruising grip on her twisted arm and she hissed as it fell limply to her side. She heard a drawer rattle at the bedside and then the crinkle of plastic. He was back in a moment. His fingers wrapped around her hips and dug in, holding her tight and steady. She felt the tip of him nudging her entrance and she moaned with wanting. She tried to push herself back at him and got a stinging slap on her ass for it. She stilled as he moved one hand to her head, twining his fingers through her hair and gripping tight. His other hand held her hip firmly as he took a deep breath and plunged his full length into her pussy.

Haruhi screamed and Kyoya couldn't hold back a moan. His cock twitched inside her. She was so damnably tight. Haruhi felt so full. When he'd slammed into her it had felt wonderful even as she felt like she was being stretched too far, too fast. The pain was sharp and immediate then subsided to a stinging burn. She groaned as he slowly slid out of her until just the tip was inside . He let go of her hair and reached under her to grip her breast instead. Her only warning was his tightening grip before he slammed into her again. He ground his hips against her, trying to get as deep within her as possible. Over and over he pulled out from her to slam back again. He used her hip and her breast to yank her roughly back onto him. Haruhi's eyes squeezed tight, unaware of the animalistic noises coming from her. Kyoya was grunting behind her, his hips pistoning into hers. Kyoya's grip on her breast shifted. He pinched her nipple between a finger and thumb, then rolled his fingertips into so his nail dug cruelly into her flesh. He slammed into her once more and she came explosively around him. Her pussy twitched and throbbed, sending him over the edge as well. He slammed into her, and didn't pull back, pressing himself as deeply into her as he could while her muscles spasmed around his twitching cock. His gripped slackened as he groaned, feeling her muscles relax around him. He felt a little light-headed, he'd come so hard.

He held the base of his cock, keeping the condom in place as she slid forward to lie facedown and limp on the bed. He carefully removed the rubber and tied a knot in it, then tossed it into a wastebasket. He slid onto the bed next to Haruhi, his hand hovered uncertainly over her. She hadn't moved, hadn't tried to catch herself when she fell to the bed. Had she fainted?

She was breathing unsteadily, but her sudden hitching sob startled him. Haruhi rolled to her side, facing away from him and drew her knees tight to her chest. Kyoya's eyes widened at her keening wail.

"Haruhi?"

She didn't answer him, just wrapped her arms tighter around her shins and shivered as sobs shuddered through her. Kyoya tugged the soft pillowy comforter and pulled it over the both of them. He slowly and gently reached out to touch her shoulder, careful as one would be with a frightened animal. Haruhi sucked in a great shuddering breath and rolled to face him. Her legs straightened and her arms clutched him frantically. He wrapped his long arms around her and held the small woman close to him. He nuzzled her soft hair as she poured out her sobs into his chest.

Eventually her wails quieted then stopped. He held her close as her breaths hiccuped then calmed. She took a deep breath and blew it out her mouth before slowly disentangling herself from Kyoya. She flopped onto her back and stared again at the intricate ceiling. There was almost a pattern in the plasterwork's details, but she just couldn't quite see it. She blinked as her view was suddenly obscured by something white. Oh, a tissue. Kyoya was handing her a tissue. Haruhi sat up a little to wipe her eyes and blow her nose then toss it into the trash next to the bed.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya sounded uncharacteristically uncertain.

Haruhi's head lolled so she could see him. "Hmmm?"

"Are you alright now?" He asked.

"I think so." Her voice was soft and inflectionless. "Sorry about that. I'm not sure what happened."

He wondered what "that" she was referring to, but let it go. "You sound not like yourself."

"Mmm." Her gaze was pulled to the ceiling again. "I don't feel like myself. I feel..." She closed her eyes and let her head waver from side to side, "empty. Just empty. I don't feel anything. I feel like I'm wrapped in cotton and static."

Her chocolate eyes tugged at him as they opened and caught his. "It's wonderful. I wish I could stay like this forever." She seemed to be about to reach for him, but then it was just too much effort and she dropped her hand. "Thank you, Senpai."

Kyoya resettled his glasses on the bridge of his nose. She had a fleeting thought at how it would be funny that he had kept his glasses on through the whole thing. But she didn't feel amusement, she felt nothing.

"What happened, Haruhi?"

"When I came something just gave. I don't know what happened." In this fuzzy state she could look at it almost clinically. "It was like something cracked here," she absentmindedly rubbed a spot just below her sternum. "And all that just fell out of me."

Haruhi felt the bed shift but it took her a minute to get the gumption to sit up. Her head was clearing faster now. She saw Kyoya sitting at the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, head hanging.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi said hesitantly.

"I must apologize, Haruhi." He shook his head. "I'd hoped this would help you, or at least not harm you. I clearly miscalculated. Perhaps someone else would be a better choice to help you with this." Kyoya sighed and sat straighter. "I'll understand if you wish to leave. I'm sure Honey and Mori would be pleased to have you, even possibly Casanoda if you would prefer. If you believe seeing me would be hard for you, I can understand that as well, and I'll endeavor to avoid bothering you whenever possible."

Kyoya stood, fishing his boxers from where he'd left them, smoothly slipping them on. He felt a tug at his waistband and look down in time to see Haruhi pull the elastic back an inch then let go, allowing it to snap him. Kyoya paused and looked at her, pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked. "You didn't harm me. I'm ok." She stretched out on her back. "In fact I feel better." She put a finger to her lips. "There's a word for what happened. What is it?" She snapped her fingers. "I know. Catharsis."

Haruhi squirmed self-consciously. "I did enjoy what we did." She fought a blush. "I liked it quite a bit. I don't want to leave because of it. And you... I don't want to not see you, Senpai." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please?"

Kyoya sat down, then submitted to Haruhi tugging him back under the covers. She rested her cheek on his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Alright." He said. "If you're sure."

He felt her nod. "And, Senpai?" She paused. "Could we please do that again sometime?"

"Again?" Kyoya tried to hide his surprise. "You want me to do it again? Hurt you, hit you, and then have harsh sex with you?"

"Mmm, yes." Haruhi yawned widely. "But only if you want to."

"Hmm." Kyoya thought about it. "I suppose if you are sure that is something you wish to do. My concern is whether I'd be doing more harm than good."

"It's good, Kyoya-senpai. I feel better than I have in a while."

Kyoya nodded and settled in beside her. He wasn't sure he was convinced.

"Oh, Kyoya?" She asked. "Where did you have a condom?"

Kyoya laid an arm over her belly. "It's a guest suite. We try to provide every item a person might want or need. The condoms were in a side-drawer next to the bed, for convenience."

"I see," she murmured, and softly fell asleep.

Kyoya retrieved his cell before curling up next to Haruhi. He would send texts instead of voice messages, to avoid waking Haruhi. But there were definitely some people he needed to contact.

Please rate and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Recover

Ch 7

Haruhi was sitting at the breakfast nook near the kitchen when she spotted Kyoya the next afternoon. It was her favorite place to eat in the mansion. It was cozy and smaller than most of the opulent expansive rooms. Some of them left her feeling exposed. She put down the biscuit she'd been nibbling as she saw Kyoya angrily snap his phone shut and glare at it a moment before noticing her. He forced his face into calm pleasantness as he approached.

"Is everything alright, Senpai?" She asked.

He paused and adjusted his glasses, "I'm very sorry, Haruhi." He sat down across from her. "Apparently, one of Casanoda's teams just missed Satou last night. Some squatters identified him as having recently stayed in their building. He's gone now and it seems unlikely he'll return there. They thought they had him." Kyoya laid his long-fingered hand over her small one. "No one has ever evaded my family's police for so long. Casanoda says the same of his men. He's sure to be caught, it's just a matter of when."

Haruhi shook her head. Everyday had been the same, the same conversation with minor variations. "I know, Kyoya-senpai. Thank you so much for all you've done for me. I know your people and Casanoda-san's have important work they could be doing."

Kyoya's face hardened. "This work is important, Haruhi. I don't want you worrying about that. If you can't think that way for yourself, remember that he had a hand in kidnapping not just you, but Hikaru and Kaoru as well. He holds responsibility for what happened to them."

Haruhi straightened. "I... I hadn't thought of that."

Kyoya nodded. "Let's not speak of it, again. We have enough people to take care of finding Satou and still have officers to spare for all the other needs of the family and our companies."

Haruhi nodded and felt some of her guilt ease. She reached for her coffee cup. As her wrist bumped the saucer it made an odd noise, like the porcelain had been stuck by something hard. Kyoya's eyes narrowed and Haruhi tried to pull her hand to her lap. Kyoya was faster, though, and he caught her hand.

He turned it palm up. "You know, I've been trying to work out how to ask you about something." He tugged her sleeve up showing the small wood handle there. He carefully pushed her sleeve further, exposing the gleaming silver blade. "Some of the kitchen staff is becoming concerned about the kitchen knives that seem to keep disappearing." Kyoya set the blade aside and gently ran his thumb over the angry-looking scratches the knife point had inadvertently caused as it had ridden around in Haruhi's sleeve. "I thought I should ask you about it before I had the new maid sacked."

Haruhi sighed softly and looked away from Kyoya.

His eyebrow lifted as the silence stretched. "We can certainly get more utensils, Haruhi, but is this wise?" His fingers traced a long scratch and she winced, more from embarrassment than pain. "If you tripped? If someone bumped you? I don't want to rush you or any of the staff to the clinic for stitches."

She sat back and tucked her hands in her lap. "I know, Senpai." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have taken them."

"Just out of curiosity, there's one knife. Where are the others?" His voice was without judgment or anger.

Haruhi blew out a breath and leaned forward like she was sharing a secret. Kyoya couldn't help but mirror her.

"There is a small paring knife in my waistband. There are larger knives in some spots where I like to spend time. One is in the plant with the big pot in the library. Two are on the sun patio. One is stuck behind that little weird statue, the other is under the cushion of the chair next to the lavender. There are two in my bathroom and one under the couch in my room." Haruhi said quietly.

She tugged her sleeve back into place and the two were quiet a moment.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said gently, "and the cleaver?"

Haruhi bit her lip and her eyes darted down then back up. It took her a moment to answer. "Between the mattress and the springs of my bed."

Kyoya sat back. "I had hoped at least the cleaver was the maid's doing." He shook his head and stood, palming the knife. He held out his hand until she took it and stood.

"Show me." He said.

Later, all the knives and even the cleaver had been quietly returned to the kitchen. Kyoya sat on the couch that had recently hidden a knife. Haruhi sat stiffly next to him until he suddenly tugged her arm, pulling her to lean against him. She wriggled into a more comfortable position and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you not feel safe her, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked gently.

Haruhi shook her head. "It's not that, Senpai. It's just..." She shook her head again.

Kyoya waited patiently until she continued.

"I don't feel safe anywhere. I was starting to feel like I couldn't leave my room, like I was trapped. I've been depending on so many people to keep me safe, but I don't even know them and they don't know me." She raised a hand to stop him when he was about to speak. "I'm sure they are good people and all well-trained. I'm sure they'd do everything they need to for security. But I couldn't stop wanting to hide in here and bar the door."

Her hands closed into fists. "And it made me so angry. He's not even here but how he would like to see me frozen, hiding like a rabbit." Her gaze became distant. "He said that, you know. That he liked how scared I looked. Like a bunny right before the dog gets it." Haruhi shivered but looked at Kyoya again. "Well, fuck that. I'm not going to hide under my bed and hold my breath, waiting for something to get me. That night at supper there was a knife out, I don't even remember what it was for. I took it and kept it with me. I made myself go outside for the first time after that. I went to that sun porch that looked so inviting but I'd been too afraid." She laid her head back on his shoulder. "Then I hid some, just in case."

Kyoya stroked Haruhi's soft hair. They sat like that, quietly for a while. Then Kyoya asked, "Haruhi, do you know how to fight with a knife?"

"Well, not really. It seems self-explanatory. You use the pointy end on the bad guy." She lifted a hand, closed it into a fist, and jerked it up and down. "Stabby, stabby."

Kyoya blinked at her a moment before snapping open his phone and punching a button. "Are you trained in the Tanto?" He listened. "Because Haruhi has been running around my home with steak knives in her pockets." He paused again then looked at Haruhi. "I haven't worked with the Kaiken. If you believe it's more appropriate I'm sure that would be fine. Is that something you would be comfortable with?" He listened again. "That would be up to her. I'm prepared to deal with them if necessary. I'll find out what she wants to do and get back to you." He snapped his phone shut and turned to Haruhi.

Haruhi looked uncomfortable. "Well, that was cryptic. What's up , Senpai?"

"We have two problems. One is that my family will be returning the day after tomorrow. You're welcome to stay. That would mean explanations to my father. Some general explanations have already been needed to justify the hunt for Satou. Your name and situation weren't mentioned. He would need to know those things if you continued to stay."

Haruhi nodded. "Maybe it's time I went home. I can't keep imposing on you and your family. It's not right. Besides, Dad must be getting concerned, I've been gone this long." She paled as she thought of what it would mean to go home but shook it off. "I'm sure Satou is too busy running to waste time bothering me and my dad."

"There's another option," Kyoya said. "It would also help with our second problem of you likely getting yourself maimed or worse by using 'stabby, stabby' as your only defense. Without at least a little training you're going to be quickly disarmed and have your blade used against you." Kyoya leaned his head back. "Honey and Takashi have asked you to come and stay with them, if you wish. They have plenty of room and their family wouldn't demand explanations as to your presence. While you're there, they could train you enough with blades so you don't cut your own head off in a fight." Kyoya tucked Haruhi back under his arm. "Think about it and decide what you wish to do. My family won't be back tomorrow, we have a little time."

Haruhi let out a sigh. All of this left her uncomfortable and unsure. She ached for that fuzzy numbness Kyoya had given her the day before. Even after she had lost her numbness she had still felt better. The fear and anxiety was still there, but manageable. Could she ask him again? She blushed. Would he want to?

Kyoya tipped her chin up to look into her deep chocolate eyes. "You seem to be thinking awfully hard, Haruhi."

Haruhi bit her lip and mustered her courage. She rested her hand on his knee and slowly slid it up his thigh. Kyoya's breath stuttered when she reached his crotch. "Was there something you wanted, Miss Fujioka?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes."

"We can stay here in your room and I can take you thoroughly and carefully until you're exhausted and satisfied." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi's frown. "Or, we can go to my room where I've found some things I could use on you that will leave welts on your ass before I fuck you until you collapse."

Haruhi's thighs squeezed together as she sighed.

Kyoya laid a gentle kiss on Haruhi's temple. "So, what would you prefer, my room or yours?"

"Yours." Haruhi whispered.

Kyoya stood, pulling her with him. "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

As they left her room Haruhi didn't think about not having a knife with her. She had Kyoya and she knew that she wouldn't be hurt except in those ways that she wanted.

Please rate and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Recover

Ch 8

"Have a seat there, please, Haruhi. In front of the desk." Kyoya left her there and stepped into what appeared to be a massive walk-in closet.

Haruhi settled into the soft leather chair and rolled it forward then backward playfully. She noticed the solidly-built desk. It looked as big as her bed at home. It was a warm rich brown that brought out the waves and whorls of the grain. It was varnished but not heavily. When she touched it she could feel the slickness of the varnish, but also the slight variations of the wood beneath. Each drawer had an intricate brass handle and a lock. The edges were all slightly rounded giving it an almost organic feel. Haruhi wondered how old it was. There wasn't a scratch or a ding anywhere she could see, but it felt old. She would have expected Kyoya to choose something sleek and modern. She ran her fingers over the corners and desktop. She didn't hear Kyoya come up behind her.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly.

Haruhi jumped. "What?"

"The desk, do you like it? It was quite a find." He said as he set a large briefcase on its surface.

"Oh, yeah. It's really neat." She said absently, wondering what was in the case.

"Good." He said, leaning over to lay a kiss on her neck, whispering in her ear, "Because I plan to have you bent over it soon."

Haruhi couldn't hold back a soft moan at the thought. She imagined herself spread out on its cool surface, positioned as she had been when he'd taken her on the bed in her suite. Her breasts would be tight to the desktop, the gently rounded edges pressing into her belly or thighs.

His touch trailed over her shoulder and down her arm then off her hand as he reached for the shiny black briefcase. He flipped it down so it laid flat on the desk then clicked the latches free, but didn't pull it open.

He turned his head and looked at Haruhi. "You have some decisions to make."

She blinked at him in confusion.

Kyoya smirked and resettled his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "What we've been doing, where you enjoy when I hurt you in a sexual context and it increases your arousal, is called S and M. Have you heard of it before?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, ignoring the tingling feeling when he mentioned hurting her in a sexual context. "It's familiar, but I'm not sure I know just what it means."

Kyoya was a little relieved, if she hadn't experienced what she had during the kidnapping, this would have been an area she may never have explored, or at least not until she was much older. "The S stands for sadism, that's enjoying giving pain. The M is for masochism, enjoying receiving pain. Often it's described as BDSM, the B and D meaning bondage and domination. Please correct me if I'm wrong, what we've been doing has focused more on the masochism and bondage."

"You don't think you dominate me too?" She asked.

"From what I understand, the domination can be more intense than what we've done. It can involve forced submission and humiliation. In this you'd be known as the sub and I'd be the dom."

Haruhi bit her lip, wanting to ask something but feeling embarrassed. Kyoya lifted her chin with one fingertip. "If we're to continue this we need full disclosure. I need to know you're not holding anything back. If you do I could accidentally hurt you for real."

Haruhi nodded, resolving herself to say what was on her mind, even if it was hard. "What kinds of things could you do to dominate me more?"

"Ah, I see. Well, in some scenarios the sub will wear a collar or some other item that represents their submission. The sub may allow themselves to be known as a slave. Sometimes other derogatory terms are used for the sub, like bitch or whore."

Haruhi didn't like the sound of that. The men in the warehouse had used names like that for her and the twins.

Kyoya stroked her cheek to retrieve her attention. "From the look on your face I believe I'll be avoiding calling you nasty names."

Haruhi smiled gratefully at his quick understanding. "Thank you, Senpai."

Kyoya continued, "The sub may allow herself to be forced to do things that show their submission. Kissing the dom's boots or whips, counting the blows when they are spanked or flogged, or placing themselves into their own shackles. It depends on what they are into, what they find exciting. Some will get into dressing up and role-play, for example the sub dressing like a maid. Everything done is with the consent of both parties. The force is pretend, the sub could stop it at any time."

Kyoya propped a hip on the desk. "When the dom and sub are doing these things together it's often called a scene. Some call it playing or call the whole thing a game. Some take things very seriously and even have carefully devised contracts to spell out the parameters of a single scene. Others just make things up as they go."

Haruhi looked a little overwhelmed.

Kyoya laid his hand over hers. "There's no precise way to do what we're doing. The only way we can do this wrong is if we do something non-consensual, or if one of us is truly injured. As long as you or I aren't really hurt and neither of us is doing something we don't want to, whatever we do is fine."

Haruhi looked into her lap. "But, am I making you do something you don't want to, Kyoya-senpai? I didn't think about it before, but I should have. Is this non-consensual for you?" Her eyes flew to his. She looked horrified.

His first reaction was amusement, but he quashed it quickly. This would be a serious issue for her. What those bastards had done to her had been so very non-consensual. To be like them in any way, or to force another into even a sliver of what she'd experienced, would be abhorrent to her.

Kyoya caught her gaze and tried to put all his sincerity into his words. "No, Haruhi. I swear I'll never do anything with you that I don't want. Honestly, there are things I've learned about that some people do in BDSM that I haven't brought up because I don't want to do them. And if we're ever discussing options for our games, you can be sure that I'll veto anything I'm not comfortable doing. I expect you to do the same."

Kyoya leaned down and touched his lips gently to hers. "You should also know that if you ever decide that you don't want me to hurt you anymore that I'll be fine with that. I would be just as happy now if you'd decided we should stay in your room and proceed without pain. And if you ever decide you would rather we stop having sex, and you would prefer our relationship to be platonic, I'd accept that as well. Admittedly, I have enjoyed the sex though. But I'd rather have our friendship."

Haruhi was unsure how to respond. "Kyoya-senpai, I... thank you so much."

Kyoya kissed her gently again and sat back. "So, what will it be, Haruhi? Still want to stay here and see what's in my bag of tricks? Are we going back to your room? Or are we going to the patio for tea?"

Haruhi licked her lips. "Show me what's in the case, please, Senpai."

Kyoya flipped open the lid with a flourish. "My pleasure."

Kyoya pulled a multitude of interesting items from the briefcase, she wasn't sure how they'd all fit. He'd laid them out on the desk, grouping similar things. He seemed to have a particular arrangement in mind, but Haruhi couldn't make out what he was trying to convey with it. Some things she recognized, some she didn't. Some things she could intuit their purpose, others completely stumped her. Some made things low in her belly tighten in anticipation.

Kyoya gestured to some similar items. All had long thing handles and were topped with different things. One had feathers, another had many fine thin chains like from a necklace, a third had chains of small metal balls with each ball smaller than a pea, another seemed to have many thick threads sprouting from its top. "These are ticklers. Some can also be used as fine whips." He pushed them in front of Haruhi and lined them up. "You should touch them, if you would like to."

Haruhi was hesitant as she reached out and ran her fingertip along a feather. She picked it up and stroked it along her cheek, a small smile gracing her lips. She picked up another and discovered that the long thick threads were actually made of rubber.

Kyoya continued. "These can be used to tickle, obviously. They can also be a contrasting sensation after pain. When used for whipping they can be the least painful and won't leave a mark."

Kyoya allowed her to explore the ticklers, running the tips through her fingers. "I have no preferences for what we use when we play. I'm content with my bare hands if you would like that best.

"You need to decide what you may like. I want you to separate these things into three categories: 'Yes, please'; 'No, thank you'; and 'Maybe'." Kyoya pulled out a key-ring. It jingled as he opened two drawers in the desk, one on her left and one on her right. "Here," he gestured to one drawer, "I want you to put 'No, thank you' items here. Put 'Maybe' items in the other drawer." He tugged the briefcase closer. "'Yes, please', goes in here." He gave her a moment to think. "Does that sound alright to you, Haruhi? If this is too much, please tell me."

She looked up at him and her eyes gleamed. "This is great. Where did you find all this stuff?"

Kyoya couldn't help but return her smile. "The internet is a delightful resource."

Haruhi laughed and turned back to the ticklers. The feather went in the briefcase. The rubber-threaded one went into the "Maybe" drawer. The chain and metal ball tipped one went into the "No, thank you" drawer.

"What's next?" She asked excitedly.

"Next, you need to think about if you want to avoid anything that could leave marks. There are quite a few of these that we would eliminate immediately if you don't want anything to leave marks. Just my hands may leave some minor light bruises. There are varying severities of welts you can be left as well. I'm not willing to do anything that will scar you or make you bleed. So, there are some items, like the canes, that I'd have to use very carefully and in moderation. So, what do you think?"

Haruhi shifted in her seat. "I think I wouldn't mind some marks. Just nothing too bad. I want to be able to sit down. And nothing that would show when I'm dressed."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Very good." He plucked a few items from the desk and dropped them in the "No, thank you" drawer.

"I want to be sure I understand. Some light bruising is acceptable, as long as it isn't too painful. Similarly, welts are alright as long as they don't hurt too much. Is this what you're saying?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah."

"Then let's continue." Kyoya said as he pulled forward several paddles.

In the end, the paddles all went in the "No, thank you" drawer. They were followed by some heavier whips and floggers, all the nipple clamps, the rubber strap, three canes, and all the gags. The "Yes, please" suitcase received a suede flogger and whip, a leather flogger and whip, a leather strap, several different canes, and a few other whips. The rest went in the "Maybe" drawer.

Haruhi was surprised to see they weren't done. He pushed the suitcase to one side to reveal several items she hadn't noticed and immediately brought a blush to her cheeks. "Are those, uh..."

Kyoya smirked as he picked up one of the devices in front of Haruhi. It was sleek and silver, shaped like an egg with a cord on one end. With a flick of a finger it whirred to life, buzzing softly in the palm of his hand. "These are all things I could put inside you." He purred. "Most are meant for your pussy. Some, if you are interested, are for your ass. All are for pleasure, not pain. Although, other painful things can be administered while these are inside you."

Haruhi cocked her head to one side. "The butt ones don't hurt?"

Kyoya shook his head. "Not when used correctly and carefully." He took something off the table and held it up. It was shaped like a snowman standing on a pedestal, though there were more than three balls. It appeared to be made of rubber. The smallest ball, at the top, was about the size of the end of her pinky. The bottom ball looked to be about six or seven centimeters in diameter. Under the largest ball was a flat disc that extended several centimeters further than the last ball. Kyoya's gaze was hot on Haruhi's as he explained. "I would put plenty of lubricant on you and this toy. I would start after you were very turned on, maybe once you'd had an orgasm or two. I would massage the jelly onto your asshole with my finger, encouraging the muscles to relax. Maybe I'd fuck your pussy with my fingers or another one of these vibrators while I did it." Kyoya noticed Haruhi pressing her thighs together and he smiled. He pointed to the smallest ball on the anal toy. "I would very slowly and carefully ease this first section into your ass, Haruhi. It's small, it would be easy. It would just feel like stretching. I think you might like it.

"I would ease this small part in and out of you until you were used to it. Then I would gently wiggle the next section into you. You'd feel this one a little more. There would be more of a stretch. I would leave it alone for a moment, allowing you to adjust. I might take the time to rub that little vibrator there on the end over your clit until you came for me." He gestured to a small plastic tube with nubs on the end, it was a little larger than a tube of lipstick.

Kyoya shifted as he leaned against the desk and Haruhi noticed his erection pressing the front of his pants. She licked her lips, excited by his arousal. She scooted her chair to the side until she was in front of him. She reached for his belt buckle. "Tell me more." She murmured as she unsnapped his pants.

Kyoya settled himself more comfortably as he leaned against the desk. "Well, when you seemed to have adjusted to having the larger section in you, I would take the toy and twist it. It would pull just a little, give you a little friction."

Kyoya's head fell back and he groaned as Haruhi freed him from his pants and held his cock in her hand. He kept talking. "I would slowly pull the toy out until only the small section was inside you, then I'd gently push the larger part back in. It would be slow and careful until you begged me to go faster, and you would."

Haruhi stroked Kyoya's length. She hadn't really been able to look at it before. It was a nice length and thickness with a little curve. When she held him around the middle of the shaft her fingertips didn't touch. A tiny bead of liquid welled up at the tip of his cock-head She was overcome with a desire to run her tongue over the slit there and taste his precum. She leaned over and laid a soft kiss on the tip of him. Kyoya moaned as she licked her lips. She kissed the head again, then hesitantly dragged her tongue over the slit. Her eyes flicked up to Kyoya, who was watching her, enraptured.

"You stopped talking." She said quietly.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I was distracted for a moment." He paused. "And I want to make sure that you aren't about to do anything you aren't comfortable with just because it's something I would like."

Haruhi dropped another kiss on his tip. How could skin on a guy be so soft? "No, I want to. And if I stop wanting to, I'll stop doing it. How's that?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Kyoya said.

"You just keep your hands there, hold the edge of the desk or something, and try not to touch me with your hands. Would that be ok?" She asked.

Kyoya agreed.

"And keep talking." She whispered as she took the head of his cock in her mouth then released it. "I like it."

Kyoya's fingers clenched the edge of the desk as he continued. Haruhi started flicking little licks up and down his shaft. "Where was I?" Kyoya bit back a moan as Haruhi laid her tongue flat against the underside of his cock and licked him from base to tip. "Right, begging me to go faster.

"I would start moving it in and out of you faster. I would push it forward just enough that you'd start to stretch around the next ball. Then I'd pull back again. When you're moaning and ready, I would push in the next section. It would be a little faster this time, a little rougher. The sensation would hit you harder."

Haruhi wrapped her lips around his cock-head and sucked then released with an audible pop. She took him in further, letting his tip slide against the roof of her mouth. When he hit her soft palate she pulled back again, being careful not to drag her teeth.

Kyoya's breathing was faster as he continued. "Your sphincter muscles would tighten around it. They would hold the toy there inside you. Since after each ball there's a narrow area before the next ball, it will keep it there once you've adjusted to it. I could fuck your pussy with this toy up your ass and it would stay there, and the sensations you'd feel would be incredible."

Haruhi moaned and pressed her hands to her breasts, squeezing and releasing them. When she moaned, the vibrations from her mouth on Kyoya pulled a moan from him as well. Her mouth moved faster, up and down his length. Her tongue working him wherever it could reach.

"I would keep pushing more into you. Whenever you'd adjust to one ball, I would push another inside you. I'd tug it, pulling it to a wider part, then I'd let go, watching your ass pull it back to that narrower part. Eventually, it would be inside you up to the base. I'd press my hand there and push, making sure it was all inside you. Maybe I'd take that little vibrator there and turn it up to high. I could press it to the base of the toy and transfer all those vibrations to your ass. I wonder if I could make you come just by doing that?"

Haruhi let one hand leave her breast to cup his balls. Then she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and gave him a teasing squeeze. She had better control this way. She had an easier stopping point and could hold him in the position she wanted. When she slid her mouth on him his head would go just past her soft palate and then her lips would hit her hand. She breathed through her nose and was surprised she wasn't feeling gaggy. She massaged with her hand as her mouth bobbed, sucking up and down.

"But, with your ass so nice and full, your pussy would feel so empty, Haruhi. If you came it would squeeze down on emptiness." Kyoya lifted the egg vibrator again. "I would put this inside your pussy, all the way up by your cervix. It would give your body something to squeeze, but it wouldn't be so filling as to take away from the sensation of the toy in your ass. Then I'd make you come at least two more times. Maybe I'd lick your clit and twist the toy in your ass."

Haruhi wriggled in her seat, squeezing her thighs together then releasing them. Her mouth moved faster, sucking on the upstroke and licking on the down-stroke. Her hand began to follow her mouth, stroking him with the rhythm of her sucking. He had gotten so hard, even the head of his cock felt like a rock under the soft skin.

Kyoya's voice was starting to show strain and his grip on the desk left his knuckles white. "If you wanted we could just stop at the toy. Those types of toys are called plugs. They're meant to remain in place, they aren't the best for thrusting in and out. If you just wanted the plug, I could leave it in you while I fucked your pussy. I would let you come once with it stretching your ass, the next time you started to come I would pull it out in a single motion. The feeling would make you come so fucking hard, Haruhi." Kyoya tried to keep still, but his hips were rising to meet her mouth as she slid and sucked down his length. "But there's another option, Haruhi. Plugs can also be used to prepare your ass for something a little more active. I chose a size of plugs that would comfortably open you enough to admit something the width of my own cock. That means I could get myself nice and slick. I'd pull the toy out of you and I'd take it's place. I'd be so careful of you, Haruhi. I would wiggle my hips and slide into you. I'm not thicker than the plugs, so the biggest adjustment would be to my length. Once I worked myself into you all the way you'd feel so full. I might put one of those vibrators shaped like a dick in your pussy. If you look, they 're all similar to my size, as well."

Haruhi's eyes flicked to the toys as she continued to lick and suck. Her hand left her breast and wrapped around him to grip his ass, urging him to thrust into her mouth. Kyoya's head flung back again as he moaned.

He seemed to be talking to the ceiling now, with his head thrown back, but Haruhi could hear him. "I'd be able to feel the vibrations through the walls of your pussy as I slid into your ass. It would feel amazing to me and I believe you'd like it, too. I'd go slow until I knew you were prepared. I'd go slow until you begged me to go fast. Then I'd fuck your ass just as hard and fast as you'd want me to. I could hold the vibrator as I fucked your ass, I could thrust it in and out of your pussy. Or, if you wanted, I could put on the strap-on." His head nodded distractedly to a vibrator shaped like a realistic cock, again about the same size as Kyoya's. This one had several confusing straps and velcro tabs. "It would hold that vibrator, or we could put a different one on it. I would attach it around my waist and it would put the vibrator just above or just below my cock. I would put it on so it could fuck your pussy. So, every time my cock slammed into your ass the vibrator would do the same to your pussy. Then imagine it with the vibrations. You'd feel so full. It would be overwhelming. You might have to cover your own mouth just to keep from screaming the house down as you came. And when I thought you'd had enough, I'd let myself come. I would fuck you faster and harder. Then I would thrust hard inside your ass and stay there as I came. With the vibrator humming and your tight little ass around me I think it would be an amazing orgasm."

Kyoya thrust into Haruhi's hot mouth. Her hand and mouth jerked up and down,her own arousal distracting her from her rhythm. It didn't matter, Kyoya thrust a few times more and moaned as he felt his cock spurt into her throat. Haruhi struggled to swallow fast, the constrictions massaging the tip of Kyoya's cock and lengthening his orgasm. When the tension finally went out of Kyoya's body, Haruhi allowed her lips to slide off his length. There was a soft pop as she released him.

Haruhi sat back in her chair and grinned. "That was fun."

Kyoya chuckled as he tried to unlock his fingers from their death-grip on the wood of the desk. "I must admit, I certainly enjoyed it."

"And it was educational." Haruhi smirked.

Kyoya barked a surprised laugh. It was a noise Haruhi had never heard from her senpai before. She decided she wanted to hear it more often.

Haruhi stood up and kissed Kyoya on the lips, then pulled away and smiled. "And you're an excellent teacher. I find myself intrigued by the class material and eager to learn more."

Haruhi then took every single plug, vibrator, and dildo on the table and put them in the "Yes, please" briefcase.

Please rate and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Recover

Ch 9

Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and pulled her up into his arms. She tucked her arms in so she could snuggle up to his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"So, you liked that, Haruhi?"

"Mmm." He felt her nod into his chest.

"Did it make you feel powerful, having such delicious control over me?" He asked.

She was quiet as she pondered that. "I hadn't thought about it like that, but yeah. I did feel pretty bad-ass."

Haruhi laughed and nuzzled him. His hands drew lazy trails on her back.

"I enjoyed it tremendously." He felt his arousal starting to return just thinking about her mouth on him.

"There's another way you could have control like that." He said mildly.

Haruhi pulled her head back to look at him. "Yeah?"

Kyoya's hands slid down to cup her ass, pressing her against his returning hardness. "You could fuck me, Haruhi. You could put the strap-on yourself and you could fuck me."

Haruhi blinked at him. "I... you... would like that?"

"There's nothing I put in that briefcase that I didn't give some sort of personal test. I certainly wasn't going to use anything on you that I didn't understand myself." He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and then another behind her ear. His breath tickled and she felt her nipples harden. She felt his breath on her neck and ear as he spoke. "I didn't use all of vibrators and anal toys. Just a few to try. They make special condoms for the anal toys and of course everything has been carefully sanitized. Then talking to you about that strap-on made me think of you behind me, a vibrator in your pussy while you fuck me."

Haruhi gasped and pressed herself tighter against Kyoya.

"In my research it was interesting to discover that men have a few differences in anatomy from women that can increase the pleasure of anal sex. I admit I was intrigued by the idea. The few toys I tried weren't long enough. And I know you'd be careful, Haruhi. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I'd trust you to have this power over me." Kyoya kissed the shell of her ear, making her shiver. "Have I shocked you, Haruhi? Have I said too much?"

Haruhi shook her head. "There's no reason you can't be interested in that. I mean, I was interested in it for myself when you were talking about it earlier." Haruhi blushed. "It turned me on. And if it would feel good to you," she shrugged, "that's sounds like something we could try. I was surprised you'd let yourself be put into such a position, though, Senpai."

Kyoya cocked his head. "Well, normally I prefer to be in control of all situations I find myself in. But perhaps, part of the enticement and excitement can be in the risk. And I can't think of anyone I would trust more when I give up some control."

Haruhi beamed up at him, her eyes shone with happiness. She was touched by his trust in her. "Kyoya-senpai, I'd be happy to have sex with you in the ass."

Kyoya couldn't hold back a laugh. "I never imagined that sentence to come out of your mouth, especially with such... perkiness."

Haruhi blushed and giggled. Kyoya held her chin and leaned down to kiss her deeply. She looked pensive when he pulled away.

"I'm worried I might hurt you, Senpai. What if I go too fast or make a mistake with a toy while I'm getting you ready for the vibrator?" Haruhi frowned.

Kyoya leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Actually, you won't need to worry about preparing me at all, Haruhi. While I was in the closet, the time wasn't taken looking for the briefcase. It was just inside the door." Kyoya gripped her bottom, one finger rubbing the crack of her ass, making her gasp. "I ducked out of sight and wasted no time putting some lubricant on a plug and putting it inside me. It stung a bit, since I was in a bit of a rush. I had to hurry to get my shirt tucked and my pants in order." Kyoya pressed his finger harder, making her moan. "I'm glad I did it. When you sucked me off, it felt quite nice. It added a new depth of sensation."

Kyoya spun Haruhi so she faced away from him. He pressed his erection against her. "Is this something you would like to do now, or another time?"

Haruhi pressed back against him as he cupped her breasts. "You're ready now. It seems a waste not to try it now."

Kyoya gave her breasts another gentle squeeze before he reached into the briefcase and grabbed the strap-on. "Indeed."

Haruhi was naked, aroused, and confused. She gasped as the vibrator inside her pulsed once. She held up the tangled mess she'd made of the strap-on. "I think it's broken."

She gasped again as Kyoya fiddled with the vibrator. The light flashed on his glasses as he looked up at her from where he knelt between her legs. "It's not broken, you've just tangled it terribly. Stop yanking on it, just give it to me."

Kyoya took the device and unfastened all the velcro. He gave it a shake to straighten the straps. He re-closed a few straps then held it out in front of him. "Here, step in."

Haruhi stood and complied, her knees shaking a bit as the vibrator inside her hit an especially sensitive spot. It shifted again as she stepped into the web of leather Kyoya held out for her, making her moan. Kyoya carefully shimmied it up her legs to the tops of her thighs. He tugged the strap-on's vibrator to a connection that extended from the vibrator inside Haruhi. She moaned again as he pressed the two together . Once attached, the two vibrators came together in an L shape, with the connector made of a rubbery material. When Kyoya finished hitching up the leather and closing all the velcro, it was like one piece. One end had a vibrator seated inside her, then the connector extended between her folds and over her clit, finally it attached to the other vibrator which locked into a ring in the harness. That vibrator had a condom stretched over it. He clicked the strap-on's vibrator on then off again to make sure it was working. The whole thing was snug but not bulky. When Kyoya checked to make sure the vibrator on the harness was secure, his tugs made the vibrator inside her move.

"Does it feel alright?" Kyoya asked.

She nodded. It felt better than alright.

Kyoya stroked her flushed cheek then stretched out on the bed. "How will you proceed, Haruhi?" He took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. "I believe I'll enjoy being at your mercy."

Haruhi took a moment to look at the young man laid out before her. She wondered where to begin. He had told her she could do whatever she wanted and he would tell her if he didn't like something. But she was in charge of how this would progress. Haruhi decided to try not to over-think it and just do what she wanted. Right now she wanted to feel all that skin pressed against hers.

Haruhi climbed a little awkwardly onto the bed, gasping as the vibrator moved. She slid in next to Kyoya, nudging under his arm and laying her cheek on his chest. She hooked an ankle over his and pressed herself close to his warmth. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest. His fingers gently stroked her hair as she squeezed him tight. She took a moment to just enjoy him, the feeling of his smooth warmth against her. She felt his nipple touch her lips and her tongue darted out to taste it. Kyoya murmured appreciatively, encouraging Haruhi. She licked his nipple again, then blew out gently to see it tighten. She gave it a small nip, and smiled at his gasp. Her fingers made a lazy path across his chest then down his abs. Her breath left her on a sigh as she reached his erection, her fingers sliding from the base to the tip.

"I like how you feel, Senpai." Haruhi closed her eyes and blushed.

Kyoya groaned as Haruhi's hand tightened on his length. "I can guarantee the feeling is mutual."

Haruhi chuckled and pushed herself up to look at him. Her touch found the head of his cock, spreading the slippery precum she found there. Haruhi cocked her head to the side. "So, how do we do this? I mean, what's the positioning?"

Kyoya's eyes were hot as he looked up at her. "However you want. But if you're looking for a suggestion, perhaps you could stand next to the bed. I think your height would be just right. I could be on my back and pull up my legs, or I could be on my front either kneeling on the bed or with my feet on the floor. Another option would be for you to kneel on the bed and I could either be on my hands and knees or on my back."

Haruhi thought about it. She nudged his hip. "Roll over, Senpai. Get on your knees."

Her words left him even harder. He complied as his cock twitched. He knelt in front of her, his hair falling into his eyes, facing the headboard. Kyoya felt the bed shift as Haruhi crawled behind him. He felt one of her hands stroke his thigh then up across his ass. Her touch wandered to the middle, where the toy's base could be seen. She pressed it gently making him groan. He thought the touch came from her finger or hand, and was delightfully surprised when he heard a click and felt a humming vibration spread inside him.

Haruhi pressed the small vibrator against the base of the toy, varying the pressure.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya gasped.

"I want to make sure you're ready, Senpai." Her wrist rolled, circling the plug's base. "I don't want to hurt you."

Kyoya moaned and unconsciously moved against the vibrator. Haruhi grinned and thought about the other things Kyoya had said about anal toys. She kept the vibrator on the base of the toy while, with her other hand, she gripped the toy and slowly turned it. Kyoya shivered and felt his cock throb. She tugged gently on the plug, pulling it carefully to a wider point and then released it to settle back into position.

"Fuck, Haruhi." Kyoya panted. "Please."

Haruhi tightened her thighs, feeling the vibrator buzz inside her. The action sent a hot jolt to her nipples then back to her crotch. "Say it again." She moaned.

Kyoya was silent a moment. She tugged the toy and released it, pulling a groan from Kyoya.

"Please, Haruhi." Kyoya said through gritted teeth, trying to keep himself still.

Haruhi tugged the base of the toy, getting a grip and continuing to pull slowly. Kyoya moaned as the toy widened before narrowing again. Haruhi bit her lip, having Kyoya like this was intoxicating. And he wanted her to do it. He wanted her to...

She dropped the plug to the floor and set her knees between his, the tip of the strap-on's vibrator brushed his ass. "Are you sure?"

Kyoya's hands fisted in the sheets. "Goddammit, Haruhi." His voice was low and even.

"That sounded like a yes." She rubbed the vibrator against him gently. "Say it for me."

Kyoya's hips shifted, pushing himself against the tip. "God, yes, Haruhi. Please." He swallowed hard. "I want you to fuck me."

Haruhi moaned and leaned her hips forward as she raked her nails over his back. The slick head of the vibrator slipped easily inside him. She pushed until she felt resistance, then kept still, giving him a chance to adjust and giving herself time to catch her breath. She leaned back slightly, letting the vibrator slide back out of him part of the way. She pushed forward slowly again, letting the toy sink deeper inside Kyoya this time. When she pushed forward, the vibrator in her own pussy was pushed deeper into herself. She wanted to thrust hard into him, to make the vibrator mirror the action inside her. Haruhi gripped Kyoya's hips, trying to keep control of herself. She made herself go slow, pulling out gently then pushing in deeper and deeper, until the strap-on was seated fully inside him. Haruhi stretched herself over his back, her breasts pressing into his skin. He felt her heartbeat thrumming against him.

"I'm not made of glass, Haruhi." Kyoya moaned as she pulled herself up, moving the strap-on inside him. "If it hurts, I'll tell you."

"How fast should I go?" Haruhi asked.

"After this, I want to rest for a minute, but then I want to bend you over that desk and fuck you." Kyoya's cock tightened at the thought. "Show me how fast you want me to fuck you, Haruhi. Fuck me like that. If it's too much, I'll stop you. I promise, Haruhi, just do it."

Haruhi panted over him for a moment before she reached between their bodies and clicked the strap-on's vibrator to high and thrust into him. Her fingers dug into his hips as she found her balance. It only took a few strokes before her clumsiness and self-consciousness left her. She cried out Kyoya's name as she slammed inside him again. Kyoya was taken off guard and knocked down to brace himself on his elbows, his knees widening.

Haruhi mewled and moaned, the vibrator surging inside her with every thrust. When she thrust just right she could made Kyoya's back arch as he moaned and her vibrator would hit something inside her that nearly left her breathless with pleasure. Again and again she pulled out and slammed back into him. He set one palm against the headboard, giving himself leverage so he could catch Haruhi's rhythm and move with it, pushing back into every thrust. It was just this side of pain, and he would likely be sore in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Haruhi kept her hold on one of Kyoya's hips as her other hand dipped under them. She wanted to feel him as she fucked him. She wanted him thrusting into her hand as she thrust into his ass. Her fingers found him hot and hard, the tip slick and wet. He cried out at her touch and pushed his ass back hard enough she was afraid she'd lose her balance. As a result her grip on his cock was tighter than she'd intended, but his moan let her know he didn't mind at all. She kept her fingers tight as she stroked up and down his length, brushing her fingertips over his balls on the downstroke, spreading the slick wetness of his precum when she reached the head.

Haruhi cried out with every thrust. She felt frantic as she fucked Kyoya's ass and pumped his cock. Haruhi's whimpers were driving Kyoya to the brink. When he felt her grip on his cock tighten and her thrusts stutter he knew she was coming, he didn't even try to hold himself back. He thrust into her hand and impaled himself on her strap-on as he let himself come hard.

Haruhi let out a keening cry as her orgasm ripped through her. It was violent and a little frightening as the sensations filled her until she thought she would burst. Then it seemed she did pop, but the pleasure kept percolating through her, keeping the orgasm from releasing its hold. Finally, the sensations began to ebb and she was able to breathe. She found herself slumped over Kyoya's back, tears streaming down her face. They felt cool on her hot skin.

Haruhi began to slip to the side, and Kyoya followed her. They ended up lying on their sides, Haruhi's strap-on still partially inside him. It took a few tries until she was able to move her hand and click the vibrators off. She felt him shiver. Her face was tucked between his shoulder-blades and she pressed little mindless kisses there. They stayed like that for several minutes, hearing nothing but their gasping breaths and the blood rushing in their ears.

Eventually, Kyoya scooted so he was free of the vibrator. He rolled over languidly. His hands found the velcro of the strap-on, tugging in the right places so Haruhi would be able to take it off.

"Mm." He said with satisfaction as he freed her.

Haruhi had to swallow twice before she could speak. "How did you do that?" She wiggled her hips and tugged the contraption, trying to get it off without actually having to sit up. "I can hardly move and you figured out the strap-on Gordian knot."

"Nn." Kyoya grunted without opening his eyes.

Haruhi was finally free, gasping as she pulled the vibrator out of her pussy. She dropped the whole thing on the floor, she'd worry about it later. She snuggled into Kyoya. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight against him, throwing one leg over hers.

"Mm." Kyoya murmured contentedly.

"Was that ok, Kyoya?" Her voice was muffled against his chest.

Kyoya grunted in response.

"I... I didn't hurt you did I?" She remembered how hard she had thrust into him, and worried.

"Mm-mm." He nuzzled her hair and pressed a kiss there.

They lay quietly until Haruhi spoke again. "Kyoya-senpai?"

"Hn." He responded.

"When you bend me over the desk are you still going to be channeling Mori-senpai? I mean, that might be interesting but it might also be kind of weird." She said seriously.

Kyoya almost choked, then laughed loudly. He cleared his throat.

"Haruhi, it will certainly be all me doing that. But just give me a few minutes to recover. I just need five minutes and I won't be in danger of an aneurysm. Alright?" Kyoya kissed her forehead.

Haruhi sighed contentedly and rested her cheek on his arm. "Mm-hmm." She murmured and smiled.

Please rate and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Recover

Ch 10

Haruhi dozed lightly for a while. It was so comfortable here in Kyoya's arms. Her eyes blinked open as she felt warm fingers gently brush her hair away from her face.

"Mmm, Senpai?" Haruhi murmured.

Kyoya smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok." Haruhi said as she rolled to her back and stretched. Her back arched, drawing Kyoya's attention to her soft breasts. She relaxed and turned to him with a smile that made his heart do an odd flip in his chest. "Is it desk-time?" She asked.

"That's up to you. If you're tired I can put you to bed." He kept his hands from her breasts using his considerable willpower. The desk would still be there tomorrow.

"Nah." She grinned and blushed. "Let's play."

Haruhi blinked with surprise as Kyoya suddenly rolled on top of her. He pushed up on his hands and gazed down at her. Her wide chocolate eyes had lost that troubled look she had worn so often lately. He thought he might do nearly anything to keep that lost look from her eyes. He knew that her fear and worries would return later. But for here and now, he would do what he could to keep her demons at bay. He cupped her breast and leaned to kiss her. Besides, making her feel better was extremely diverting.

Kyoya ended up carrying Haruhi from the bed wrapped around him like a monkey while she laughed endearingly. He tugged a pillow along with them and dropped it on the chair by the desk. He set her carefully on the edge of the desk and stood between her knees.

"Don't you want to get a towel or something, Senpai?" She asked him. "My butt's all over your nice desk."

He stepped in closer and rested his hands on her thighs. "It's a good desk. It can handle your ass." His hands slid higher and squeezed, his thumbs so close to her core she moaned. "Besides that, when I'm shuffling papers around on this desk later, I want to imagine your skin against it and all those noises you make when I touch you."

Haruhi leaned back on her hands. Her breast thrust upward by her slightly arched back. "I don't make that many noises." She grumbled.

"You noises are quite pleasant, Haruhi." His head dipped to flick a tongue against her nipple. Pulling a gasp from her. "And yes, you do."

Haruhi fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him. He'd probably just suck on it. Wait, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Kyoya reached over to the open briefcase. "What sounds would you make if I used this on you, I wonder?" His hand lifted, holding one of the canes. It was black and as long as her arm with a thick resin handle at the base.

He moved his hips to her, his cock pressing against her tummy. His fingers twined into her hair then squeezed into a fist, gripping the soft locks tightly and tugging. "I'm a little sore from you fucking me, Haruhi. But I believe I'll like that every time I sit down tomorrow I'll think of you. Would you like to think of me every time you sit tomorrow?"

Haruhi gasped, her nipples tightening. "Yes."

Kyoya stood her up, his grip in her hair not loosening, forcing her to stretch to her tip-toes. He was careful to only pull her hair back, and never push her head forward. It amazed him how one action so similar to the other could lead to such different reactions. One left her wet, one left her terrified. His other hand stroked her ass, he'd left the cane resting on the edge of the desk.

"Just to clarify," Kyoya shifted his grip to tilt her face to look him in the eyes. "You want me to take that big black cane and whip you with it. I would use it in this area, most likely." His stroking fingers withdrew to return a moment later, delivering a stinging slap. Haruhi's eyes fluttered closed as she moaned. Her pussy clenched. She would have melted into the floor if Kyoya weren't holding her up with his fist clenched in her hair.

Kyoya's calm, even voice continued. "I can lay lovely red stripes across your ass, and then I can fuck you. I could leave you facing away from me, in the same position that I will cane you, and when I thrust hard our bodies will smack together. I'll feel your skin, hot from the cane, and you'll feel a delicious sting from your tender ass every time I get nice and deep inside you. Would you like that, Haruhi?"

Haruhi was panting, her heart racing. "God, yes."

"And should things become too intense, if something doesn't feel right, or if you're frightened or worried what will you say?" Kyoya demanded as he brought his hand down on her other ass-cheek, the smack seeming to reverberate in the large room.

Haruhi's eyelids fluttered again as she tried to focus on the difficult task of speaking coherently and not just moaning. "Stop, Senpai." She finally got out.

Kyoya suddenly released her. Her heels hit the floor and her body would have followed if he hadn't caught her with a strong arm around her waist.

"Shall we continue, then?" Kyoya purred into her ear. Haruhi could only nod as her scalp tingled with a fading sting. "Very good, Haruhi. Now bend over that desk and get your ass in the air."

Kyoya helped Haruhi into a comfortable position. He tucked the pillow under her to cushion her tummy and thighs from the edge of the desktop. His offhanded comment that he planned to be fucking her hard enough she'd be terribly bruised against the uncushioned edge left her a little light-headed with arousal. She never had imagined Kyoya would have such a mouth on him, to be able to say such wickedly sinful and sometimes deliciously vulgar things so calmly was a revelation. His words left her hot and dripping with desire. She wondered if she could come just from listening to him talk long enough.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a tug on her ankle.

"Haruhi, may I tie your ankles?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi blinked, looking over her shoulder at him. "Just my ankles?"

Kyoya nodded.

"OK." She shrugged. How odd, she thought, why tie her ankles but leave her hands free.

Haruhi relaxed against the desk, resting her cheek on her stacked hands. She shivered as Kyoya gripped her ankle and moved it where he wanted it. He tugged it far to the side and lifted it off the floor. He tied her foot to one of the thick drawer pulls with a knot that could be quickly untied, then moved to the other leg. When he was done, Haruhi's feet were a foot from the floor with her legs spread impossibly wide. She felt exposed and could feel the room's cool air on her pussy.

Kyoya took in the lovely view. He stood behind Haruhi and stroked the backs of her thighs then up to her core. He cupped her pussy and pressed his palm to her, feeling her heat and slick juices, enjoying her gasp of pleasure. He curved one long finger and let it slip inside her, he groaned as he felt her muscles grasp him. Haruhi wanted to move, to thrust against his hand, but her position and bound ankles kept her still. Kyoya cursed softly and gave his erection a squeeze, trying to settle it down. He decided he had better get down to business before he lost control of himself and his burning desire to sheath himself fully inside her.

Kyoya stepped to one side and took up the cane. He made a few practice strokes in the air. Haruhi shivered as she heard the distinctive whistle of air as the cane sliced through it. She startled when she felt his warm hand caress her ass.

"Let's start easy, and we'll find your limits." Kyoya said. "Ready?"

Haruhi had no idea what he was talking about for limits, but she knew she was more than ready. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Kyoya first strike was so light it didn't even hurt. But the noise of the cane's whoosh and soft snap as it connected made Haruhi wriggle and moan.

"Do you want it harder, Haruhi, or is this a good level?" Kyoya asked gently.

"Harder, Senpai."

The whoosh was more pronounced the second time. The impact still wasn't particularly painful.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Harder." Haruhi gasped.

The next snap she felt. It left a tingling sting behind. Kyoya doubted it would leave any kind of mark.

Haruhi shifted on the desk, she was getting frustrated. It wasn't enough. "Please, more, Senpai."

The cane came down twice more, just slightly harder than before. Haruhi strained against her bonds and pushed up on her elbows. She was starting to feel frantic. "God, stop fucking around, Senpai!"

Kyoya paused, silent. She thought maybe he was going to quit and untie her. The silence was suddenly cut by a whistle in the air followed by a resounding crack. Haruhi let out a small yip as the hot sting curled across the stripe across her ass. She moaned and lay her cheek back down on her hands.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi swallowed. "Harder."

The cane whistled again, she cried out as it connected. The sensation started out as a cold-sting this time, quickly followed by a burning ache. "Perfect." Haruhi whispered.

Haruhi moaned as Kyoya ran his hand over the red welt across Haruhi's ass. It didn't look like it would bruise. The red was already cooling to pink. It would likely leave a red mark for a day and then disappear. This would be fine. He gently stroked the welt and leaned over to drop a kiss on her lower back before straightening.

The strikes started slowly. Coming faster as Kyoya got comfortable with his swing. The sounds were amazing. There would be a whistle and the sound of the cane finding her flesh, then a yip or gasp followed by a moan. Haruhi's breath came in pants and her vision was getting fuzzy around the edges as she squirmed and cried out. Her fingers found the far edge of the desk in front of her and she gripped it tight, anchoring herself as she rode the delicious pain. She didn't notice her tears dropping from her cheeks to the softly varnished wood. Kyoya's final blow was a whistle and a crack, pulling a yell from Haruhi. His hand stroked her hot ass-cheeks then dipped lower.

"You're so fucking wet." Kyoya growled.

He flipped his grip on the cane, holding it by the shaft several inches from the handle. He pressed the thick grip to her dripping entrance then pushed it roughly inside her. Haruhi's back arched as she shrieked. With her fingers holding tight to the edge of the desk, she was able to get just a little leverage. She used it to push back as much as she could, trying to get the handle deeper inside her. God, she needed, she burned with it.

Kyoya gripped the shaft tighter, tugging it so the handle slid out then waited for Haruhi to wiggle with frustration before he thrust the thick handle back inside her. He thrust it again and again, until her moans became short gasps and cries. He finally shoved it hard inside her then yanked it out, flipping the cane in his grip to bring it down forcefully across her ass. Haruhi yelled and bucked in her bonds. Alright, that one would probably bruise.

Kyoya hastily slapped on a condom and slammed inside her. God, she felt good. She was so hot and wet. Her walls gripped him and quivered as she nearly came right then. She was spread so wide, he could get so deep inside her. Kyoya ground his hips against her then drew back, to slam into her again. Kyoya's arms slid under Haruhi to pull her shoulders up. Her back arched and he stroked and kneaded her breasts. Then he gripped them hard and began fucking her in earnest. His thrusts were fast and deep and she had no control of what she took, in the position she was in. He held her still and she took what he gave. He hit a spot inside her that made her cry out in pleasure. He grinned ferally as he found the spot again. Every time he hit it she would nearly scream and her pussy would lock tight around him. It was likely a good thing he'd come twice earlier, or he wouldn't have lasted.

Haruhi thought she was probably hyperventilating. Kyoya's rhythm never slowed or wavered. He suddenly added a little roll of his hips when he had fully thrust within her, rubbing against her clit. It was too much and she went over the edge of orgasm with a strangled shriek. The bliss crashed over her and swept her away. She thought she might pass out.

Haruhi's pussy tightened on Kyoya's cock then began to spasm around him. He fought his own completion as long as he could. Trying to force Haruhi's orgasm to last as long as possible. He finally surrendered, slamming into her fully and holding her tight as he came with a shout.

Kyoya collapsed over Haruhi's back, his heart thundering in his ears. His breath came in hot pants as he tried to push up a little to keep from crushing Haruhi. He finally caught his breath, set a gentle kiss in the middle of Haruhi's back and pushed himself up. As he stripped off the condom and knelt to free Haruhi's ankles she started to shake. Kyoya frowned as he whipped the soft rope free and then quickly untied the other one. Her legs fell limply to the floor with a quiet thud. Haruhi took a shuddering breath as Kyoya grabbed her, keeping her from sliding off the desk to the floor. Shit.

He tucked her in his arms and strode to the bed, tugging the comforter and sheets back and sliding both of them in. He whipped the blankets over them and pulled Haruhi close just as she crumbled. Her sobs shook them both, and he held her tight. She had cracked open and it felt like everything inside her was spilling out. She clutched Kyoya, the only thing solid. She shivered and keened her fear and anger and shame as her head buzzed incoherently. Finally she was empty. Her sobs slowed to hiccups and the occasional gasp as she floated away from herself to where she could feel nothing. The fog enveloped her and she welcomed it. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out. The roaring in her ears receded and she could hear Kyoya.

He was stroking her back and shushing her gently, telling her everything would be alright. Haruhi cuddled into his chest and enjoyed her numbness and his sweet words. As her fog began to recede and she had to feel again, she took his comfort and wrapped it around her heart.

Please rate and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Recover

Ch 11

Haruhi decided that rich people had a few things right. One was the food. The other was their bathrooms.

"I wouldn't have taken you for the bubble-bath type, Senpai." Haruhi teased as she stretched herself, toes peeking out of the steaming bubbles.

"Normally, I prefer a shower." Kyoya replied. "But a bath sounded soothing for both of us."

She liked how she could feel his voice vibrate in his chest where she was leaned against him.

"When I was little having bubbles in the tub was a big deal." She rested her head back against him. "But then it was just a squirt of dish-soap, and it made my hair tangle. It was longer then."

She smiled as Kyoya's arms came around her, curling under her breasts as he held her.

"I didn't care though. I loved the bubbles. I would give myself a bubble-beard and shave it off with a bar of soap that had gotten thin. Or I'd make bubble islands that would suffer terrible tsunamis." She laid her arms over his, holding him to her. "But the bubbles never lasted long enough. They'd fizzle out. But these." She lifted a foot topped with a small bubble-mountain. "These bubbles are amazing. They last forever. And they feel like lotion on my skin."

Kyoya smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you like them."

They sat quietly in the warm water.

"Thank you, by the way." Haruhi said after a while.

Kyoya had been thinking about some business dealings, his version of spacing-off. "Hmm? What for?"

"Well, for lots of things." She blushed and ducked lower in the water. "But mostly for earlier. That was really nice. I'm sorry I kind of got weird after. It wasn't because I didn't like it."

"Did you feel better after you got it all out?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. Tons better. I don't feel all anxious. I mean, I know I'll probably get tense later. But right now I'm all good. I just wish I didn't have to get all loud and weepy to get there. And I wish you didn't have to see it."

He shifted a little to squeeze her tighter. "I really don't mind, Haruhi. Seeing you cry certainly isn't my favorite thing, but I understand why it happens. And hopefully your anxiety will get better and then you won't need to get, how did you put it, loud and weepy to feel better."

"Mm, I hope so." She said quietly.

"But you enjoyed my desk?" Kyoya leaned his head back to rest on the tub's edge.

Haruhi grinned wickedly. "I did."

"Anything in particular that you enjoyed?" He asked casually.

Haruhi felt her cheeks flame but she thought about it seriously. "The sound the cane made as it was going through the air was really something. I knew it was coming and the anticipation was a thrill. And when it hit it really wasn't terribly painful, but it was a shock. Maybe it would have hurt a lot more if I hadn't been so turned on."

"How is it feeling now?" Kyoya asked.

"Just a little sore. I can feel it, but it's not bad." She turned her head so she could look at him. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." He responded.

She rolled onto her side, her wet body sliding easily against him. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and tucked herself comfortably to his chest. His arm automatically moving to hold her.

"One thing I really liked that surprised me was when you where pulling my hair and you slapped my ass." She licked her lips and continued. "I don't know what happened but it really got a response. It was almost like I blew a fuse." She chuckled. "I think if you just came up to me out of nowhere and did that, I would immediately lose all train of thought and turn into goo."

His hand slid down to rest on her hip. "Should we try that sometime?"

Haruhi giggled. "Sure. But if I'm carrying something when you do, I'm sure to drop it. And as soon as I get my wits back I will probably jump you."

"Duly noted." Kyoya chuckled.

"About tomorrow, Kyoya-senpai..." Haruhi sat up to look at him. "Do you think it will be ok if I go stay with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?"

"Yes, they can keep you safe and give you a chance to work on self-defense." Kyoya answered. "I do enjoy having you here, Haruhi." He gently clasped her wrist and tugged her arm, showing her fair forearm still carrying angry red scratches from the knives she had been hiding up her sleeve. Kyoya kissed her arm and let Haruhi pull it back to herself. "But there is that. And Honey and Mori can help you with it." He stroked her hair out of her eyes. "They may be able to help you in other ways, as well. And they want to do something for you, Haruhi."

"What is that?" She asked quietly.

"Anything." Kyoya said as he stroked her damp hair. "Seeing you and the twins hurt was bad, Haruhi. It hurt the others to see it. To know that if we could have just... if we'd just gotten there sooner..." Kyoya voice broke, he covered it by clearing his throat.

"Senpai?" Haruhi said hesitantly.

Kyoya paused, letting out a sigh. "Anyway, it would make them feel better if they could do something to help you."

Haruhi nodded against his chest. "I think I'll go stay with them for a while then."

"That will be fine. If something comes up, you are welcome to come back here and stay." Kyoya gave her a quick squeeze and sat up. "Are you ready to get out? I think I'm turning into a prune."

Kyoya had finally gotten Haruhi out of the wonderful tub. She had dried off and was currently standing with her back to his full-length mirror, peeking over her shoulder. Her hand slid over the pink welts striping her bottom.

"Everything alright?" Kyoya asked as he buttoned his pants, then continued to towel-dry his hair.

Haruhi jumped slightly, startled. "Oh, yeah. I was just looking."

Kyoya tossed the towel into a hamper. "And?"

"Oh," Haruhi blushed. "I actually kind of like how it looks. I mean I wouldn't want it all the time. There's only one mark that's very dark. So, yeah, I kind of like it."

Kyoya kissed the top of her head as he passed her and opened a drawer, pulling out two shirts. "Would you like a clean shirt to wear? It will be a little big."

"Thanks, Senpai, that'd be great." She turned away from the mirror, catching the shirt he tossed her. It was soft and fell above her knees when she put it on.

He put his own shirt on. "I'm afraid I don't have any clean underthings for you."

Haruhi grinned. "That's fine. I think I will skip undies tonight anyway. My backside doesn't feel too bad, but I don't think I want cloth rubbing on it all night."

"Are you ready for bed?" He asked.

Haruhi stifled a yawn. "Yeah." She smirked. "You wore me out."

"I'll walk with you back to your room and make sure you're settled." He said as he held out a hand to her.

She took his hand hesitantly. "Oh, my room. I guess I thought... nevermind."

Kyoya tugged her arm and wrapped her in his embrace. His mouth found hers, coaxing her lips open he deepened the kiss. When they finally came up for air her pulse was fast and her cheeks flushed.

"That's why I think you should sleep in your own room tonight. You need to sleep, and I have work to finish. Neither of those things will happen if I have you in my bed." He stepped out of her arms and held her hand. "But I'll leave my door open. Even with yours shut, I'll still hear you if you call. Alright?"

Haruhi nodded. He was right. She wouldn't be able to keep her hands off him, stretched out next to her. He needed his rest too, and he probably had lots of work before he could get to bed.

Kyoya tucked her in and turned down the lights. She was dozing before he reached the door. He smiled softly as he locked her door and tucked the key in his pocket. 

Please rate and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Recover

Ch 12

Haruhi's mind was fuzzy with sleep when she felt someone lift the bed covers and slide in behind her. He was warm and tall, and laid one arm across her tummy, pulling her close.

"Mmmm," she murmured. "Senpai, you changed your mind." She cuddled back into him. "I'm glad."

She smiled as she felt his hand glide down her hip and squeeze gently. She arched her back and moaned as she felt his erection press tight against her ass. His grip tightened and held her as he pressed his hips forward, grinding his arousal against her. She was surprised the striping of welts across her bottom gave her no discomfort. She was pleased her soreness had passed so quickly. Haruhi was quickly distracted by her thoughts as she felt his hand slide under the hem of her nightshirt and massage its way up to her breast, cupping gently then squeezing it tight. Haruhi groaned in pleasure. The scratch of stubble tickled her as he trailed nipping kisses behind her ear and across her neck.

Haruhi was jarred from her pleasure as the nips got stronger. She stiffened as she felt his teeth set hard, but not painfully, into the side of her neck. "Senpai, stop. No teeth remember?"

She blinked more fully awake and froze. Stubble? She had never felt stubble on Kyoya before. She sometimes suspected he had a quick shave every time he left his room.

Ice gripped her heart. "Senpai?"

Fingers wrapped around her throat as a rough voice rumbled into her ear. "I remember lots of things, bitch."

Haruhi opened her mouth to scream for Kyoya down the hall, but no sound came out. She tried to lift her arms to fight, push him away. Her movements were slow and weak. What was wrong with her? She was able to slide one arm over the side of the bed to where the mattress met the springs. Her hands found nothing and she remembered her knives and cleaver had been returned to the kitchen.

"No." She whimpered as she was flipped onto her back.

"Miss me, baby?" Satou's inky hair hung in his glazed eyes. He looked ragged and crazier than before. "When I couldn't get out of the country I knew it was a sign. I wasn't supposed to leave you behind without finishing things. And now it's just you and me with nobody's leash holding me back and ruining everything." Satou gripped the neck of her sleep-shirt with two hands. "And you've been busy haven't you, playing house with that little pussy."

Haruhi cried out weakly as he ripped the shirt down the middle and carelessly flipped the ruined cloth to either side of her, exposing her completely. She tried to cover herself and earned a harsh slap across one cheek.

"And I've seen what you've been doing with him." Satou hissed as he loomed over her. "I can see I was way too easy on you before." He climbed higher on her body and straddled her chest, leaving her arms free. Haruhi's breath came in terrified gasps as Satou twined his fingers gently with hers. "You liked it, didn't you? I knew when I looked at you, you needed me. You needed me to show you, give you what you deserve."

"No." She gasped.

Satou only chuckled at her. "And you like the fight. I like it, too."

He slid back down her body, keeping her hands held in his. He kicked her knees apart and Haruhi felt his pants were open, exposing his excitement. Haruhi growled and tried to free her hands and cross her legs. He was too strong, it didn't budge him in the least. He grinned wildly and pressed the head of his cock against her warm folds. She wiggled and struggled desperately. He released her hands and leaned down to set his teeth into her breast. She swore and swatted and pushed at him. She tried scratching him, but nothing seemed to phase him. He gripped her hips and forced his way inside her.

Satou groaned in pleasure. "Nice and tight, just like last time." His teeth found her other breast as Haruhi fought him ineffectively. The feel of him pressing inside her turned her stomach and she moaned as she tried not to throw-up.

Satou cackled. "Yeah, you like it, don't you, bitch?" He plunged deeper inside her. His fingers wrapped around her throat and squeezed. "I remember how tight your little cunt got last time when I squeezed your throat nice and tight. You're just lucky it's me and not Ito. Ito would tear you in half and leave you to bleed to death. He's hung like an elephant." He thrust harder, faster. "I'm just hung like a horse." His hands pressed tight until black spots floated in her vision. Her fingers scrabbled against his tight hold, fighting to catch a breath.

"God, yeah." His cock slammed into her. "You get so fucking tight and hot when I choke you." He ground his hips to hers and then continued thrusting hard. "And when I'm done with you, I'll go see that young man down the hall. I'll give him what he deserves. It would be a waste not to, since you got him all nice and warmed up for me." His grip didn't lessen as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Shall I fuck his ass just how I'm fucking your cunt right now?" He groaned in pleasure and increased his speed. "You want to watch, bitch? Maybe fuck his mouth with that strap-on while I tear up his ass?"

He shifted to get a better position and she felt a gasp of precious air. She used it to scream as loudly and shrilly as possible for Kyoya. He had to wake up. She couldn't let Satou catch him sleeping and hurt him.

Kyoya had woken early and met Honey and Mori in the foyer. They were discussing Haruhi's move to Honey's when Tamaki arrived.

"How are the twins doing?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki smiled. "It's slow but I think things are starting to improve. They take their therapy sessions together, now. That's working much better for them." He shook his head. "It's going to be a hard road. But the nightmares seem to be getting better.

"How are things with, Haruhi? That's why I came. With Hikaru and Kaoru doing a little better, I could get away to come see her." Tamaki said.

"She's sleeping right now," Kyoya said as he led them into the house. "But I imagine she'll wake..." Kyoya was interrupted by a pitiable shriek.

"Haruhi!" The young men bolted, following Kyoya. Kyoya had the key to her room in his hand before they reached it. He quickly popped open the lock. Tamaki passed him as he extracted the key from the knob.

Tamaki scanned the room and ran to Haruhi, who was alone on the bed. "Check everywhere! Make sure there's no one else in here."

Haruhi was writhing on the bed, her fingers clawing at her throat and whimpering, scratching long red marks in her flesh.

"Christ." Tamaki swore as he wrestled her hands away, looking for a rope or ligature that could be choking her. He saw nothing. "Haruhi! Haruhi!"

Her eyes snapped open, but she seemed not to see him. She screamed again, pulling one leg back and kicking the center of his chest with all her might. Tamaki was knocked off the bed, landing on his rump. Kyoya climbed over him, gathering a struggling Haruhi in his arms.

He shushed her gently. "Haruhi," he said firmly, "wake up. Wake up, now." He tugged her carefully into his lap, her nightshirt bunching above her waist. She still fought him, her eyes wide and unseeing.

"Damn it." Kyoya threaded his fingers in her hair, close to her scalp. He closed his hand into a fist, clenched in her hair. He pulled her head back hard exposing the line of her throat and laid a stinging slap on her ass.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki barked. "What the fuck?!"

"Senpai?" Haruhi blinked and shuddered. She looked around wildly.

Honey and Mori returned from searching the bathroom and closets. "We didn't find anyone. All the windows are shut and locked from the inside."

Mori grunted his agreement.

When Kyoya saw she was aware of her surroundings, he released her hair and held her carefully. Haruhi shook her head, dispelling the last tendrils of the nightmare that had held her.

"Shit. I was dreaming?" Haruhi rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder. "That was the worst nightmare I've had so far." She looked up at the worried young men. "I'm so sorry. I just..."

"It wasn't just a dream." Tamaki interrupted. He sat on the edge of the bed and blushed as he gestured to her exposed backside. "Dreams don't steal panties and they don't leave marks." He swallowed hard and gently took Haruhi's hand. "Did he have a whip? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" He glanced down and saw the scratches on her forearm from carrying her knife. "Ah, Haruhi! You have defensive wounds!" He looked horrified.

Haruhi felt Kyoya tense behind her. She patted his knee, trying to reassure him, as she clumsily crawled out of his lap. She yanked her nightshirt down to cover her and pulled a sheet over her waist and thighs to be on the safe side.

Haruhi pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to banish the terror of the dream with it. Satou wasn't here. She was safe.

"It was just a dream, a nightmare." She touched the skin of her throat and flinched at the stinging scratches. "One hell of a nightmare." She blew out another breath. "But I'm ok."

Haruhi looked up in surprise as Mori stepped next to her. He held out a damp washcloth. It hurt for a moment as she pressed it to her neck, then the cool cloth soothed it quickly. "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

He nodded and stepped away.

"You're sure you're ok, Haru-chan?" Honey's eyes were wide as he squeezed his pink stuffed bunny. "Do you want Usa-chan for a minute, or some cake?"

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. She was startled as Tamaki jerked himself off the bed and stood.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Tamaki cried in distress. "We have to search the estate! Someone attacked Haruhi and hurt her."

Tamaki fell to his knees on the floor beside Haruhi's bed. He took her hand and pulled it to his heart. "Were you threatened, Haruhi? Please, tell us." He flung his other hand, gesturing to the others. "We will protect and defend you. Where is the fiend who abused you?!"

Haruhi sighed and patted Tamaki on the head. "I appreciate the sentiment, Tamaki-senpai. But it's not necessary. I'm fine. No one's done anything against my consent since I was rescued. Please, just let it go. I was upset because of the nightmare. I'm ok now."

Tamaki looked at her, incredulous shock written on his face. "But, your butt..." He tugged at the sheet, trying to verify what he'd seen.

Haruhi smacked his hand and sighed. "Could someone, please, grab me some pants?"

Kyoya nodded and walked to the closet. Tamaki crouched on the floor, his knees pulled to his chest.

Tamaki's eyes flew from Kyoya to Mori to Honey. "How can you be so calm? She's been attacked!"

Honey shifted from one foot to the other. "I, uh, I'm not sure you could call it an attack, Tama-chan."

Mori nodded. "Yeah."

Tamaki looked like a confused puppy.

Haruhi groaned. "You aren't just going to let this go, are you? God, I have no desire to explain this."

Kyoya returned with a pair of soft comfortable pants. "Is this distressing you, Haruhi? Would you like me to talk to him?"

Haruhi took the pants and shimmied into them, under the cover of the sheet. "That's better." She stood and went to Kyoya. "He's just trying to protect me. Do you mind if I give him a small explanation?"

Kyoya nodded. "If you are alright with it that's fine, and you don't need to shield me. Honey and Mori already know what's going on."

Tamaki's attention whipped to Honey and Mori. "You know what's going on?" He wailed.

Haruhi patted his shoulder, catching his attention. She looked desperately uncomfortable. "Right after... after the hospital, I was having a hard time. I was all torn up and I was starting to hurt myself a little bit. I hadn't started cutting myself but I was thinking about it."

"Haruhi," Tamaki gasped.

She held her hand up, halting his words. "I needed an organized and mindful outlet. I needed someone to help me with what was going on inside me. I needed to externalize this mess, get it out of me. And, it worked. Every time I did it I felt so much better. Careful application of pain and excitement helped me so much. But it doesn't last forever."

Tamaki sputtered. "Careful application... Somebody whipped you, Haruhi!"

"Well, actually it was a cane." She looked thoughtful. "It makes a really neat whooshing noise as it goes through the air. And then it's just a sharp sting. It doesn't hurt much at all."

Kyoya closed his eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Not helping."

Tamaki's eyes bulged. "Who would..." He froze. His eyes pinpointing Kyoya like lasers. "You... You pulled her hair and hit her when she was in the middle of a nightmare. You couldn't have been the one that..." Tamaki seemed to deflate. "You didn't, did you, Kyoya?"

Kyoya said nothing, just adjusted his glasses.

Tamaki looked to Honey and Mori. "And you knew?"

Mori shrugged, Honey looked uncomfortable.

"That's it! Haruhi is coming to my house!" Tamaki stood tall and grabbed Haruhi's wrist, dragging her toward the door.

Haruhi dug in her heels and yanked herself free. "Do not try to make my decisions for me, Tamaki-senpai!"

"You can't stay here!" He responded. "The stress has clearly gotten to Kyoya."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Not that you have any say in it, but I'm not staying here anymore. I'm going to Honey-senpai's."

Tamaki paused, and considered it. "No, they're complicit in this. They let him hurt you!"

"Damn it, Senpai, this isn't your decision. I'll go where I want!" Haruhi stomped her foot.

Tamaki pulled his own hair. "God, does your father know what's going on here?"

Haruhi froze. "Of course not. He'd never understand." She said quietly. "He doesn't need to know any of it... not yet."

"He doesn't know you were kidnapped?" Tamaki was stunned. "He doesn't know the things that happened? A father deserves to know these things, Haruhi."

Haruhi didn't like the look in Tamaki's eyes. "You can't tell him." She grabbed his arm. "Please, don't do this. It would kill him if he knew what they did." She shook her head. "I'll tell him some of it, when I'm ready. But I can't yet. Not yet."

Tamaki hung his head. "You're going to Honey's? Today?"

"Yeah." Mori said.

"We'll take really good care of her, Tama-chan!" Honey added.

Tamaki sat on the bed heavily. "Alright. I won't tell your dad."

Haruhi sighed in relief.

Tamaki continued, "but, you have to promise me something."

Haruhi was instantly suspicious. "What?" She wasn't sure if she was ready to stop playing with Kyoya. She felt a flare of anxiety at the thought of losing her cathartic outlet.

"You have to start seeing the twins' therapist." He said seriously.

"What?" She repeated.

"The therapist has helped them, Haruhi. They're getting better. It's slow, but it's better." He gently took her hand. "Please, I want you to get better, too. I don't want you to hurt yourself, and I don't want you to need to have someone else hurt you."

His eyes were so earnest. She knew she couldn't deny him. Haruhi nodded. "Ok, I'll try."

Please rate and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Recover

A/N: A lot of background stuff in this chapter that sets things up for the future. I admit I like hurt/comfort, so forgive me if I wallow in it sometimes.

Ch 13

Haruhi let herself flop face-first onto the bed in front of her. What a fricking day. She fought the urge to hide under a pillow as she heard someone knock gently on the door then slowly open it. She rolled over and sat up to see Honey bounce into the room, followed by Mori with her bag over his shoulder. Haruhi got up quickly.

"Oh, I could have gotten that, Mori-senpai." She took it from him and set it next to the closet. "I forgot it after I got off the phone with Dad."

"It's fine." He told her quietly.

"Is your dad ok with you staying with us, Haru-chan?" Honey asked hopefully.

Haruhi gave him a thumbs-up. "Yeah, it's all good." She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. "I'm not sure how much longer I can give him excuses, though. He's starting to sound suspicious." She sighed. "Ugh, the other marks were just gone and now I scratched myself up." She gingerly touched a harsh red mark on her throat. "So, stupid." She sat heavily on the bed.

"It'll be ok, Haru-chan." Honey patted her knee gently. "You're ok now."

Haruhi looked at Honey as his voice wavered. Fat tears welled in his wide eyes.

"Honey-senpai?" She touched his cheek.

Honey lunged forward, burying his face in her chest and hugging her tight. "Mmm ah mm mmm mmmnnph." He mumbled into her shirt.

Haruhi patted his back and stroked his hair. "What was that?"

"He said you have to be ok." Mori said as he sat next to her. "He's been worried."

Honey hiccuped as he looked up at Haruhi. "We've both been worried."

Haruhi leaned a shoulder against Mori as she held Honey. "I'm sorry."

Mori stiffened and grunted. "No."

Honey nodded. "Takashi's right, you have nothing to be sorry for, Haru-chan. And we're really glad you're here. You just have to tell us if there's anything we can do for you."

Honey suddenly flushed scarlet. "I mean, I don't know if we can do all the things Kyoya did, but... but... " Honey's spine straightened and he looked as serious as Haruhi had ever seen him. "If that's what you need then we would try, for you."

Haruhi groaned and let herself fall back on the bed, covering her face in mortification. "God, I can't believe everyone knows about that, that everyone saw. I'm so embarrassed."

Honey cuddled up next to her, his head on her shoulder. Mori laid down on her other side, cheek propped on one palm.

"Don't be." Mori said gently.

Haruhi peeked between her fingers. "I guess you guys already knew already, anyway. Kyoya-senpai said you talked to him."

"Yeah," Honey replied. "He was afraid of hurting you. He needed someone to talk to. Were you mad?"

Haruhi let her hands fall, one petting through Honey's soft blonde hair. "No, I can understand. Did you have a psychology class or something? How did you know that stuff?"

Honey and Mori exchanged a glance.

"Not a class." Mori said.

"Oh..." Haruhi said.

Honey looked at Mori then caught Haruhi's eyes. "We want to tell you something, because we think it might help you. But, it might be hard for you to hear and we don't want to freak you out."

Mori nodded. "If it's too soon to share."

"So, if you don't want to hear it now that's ok, it's kind of a scary story." Honey said.

Haruhi thought about it seriously then gave Honey a squeeze. "You can tell me if you think it's important. If it gets too hard for me I'll stop you."

Honey seemed at a loss how to start.

Mori scooted a little closer. "There was a girl named Camille."

Honey found his voice and continued.

Honey explained how Camille's mother worked in the Haninozuka household. Camille was a few years older than Honey and Mori. They were friendly, but not terribly close. If she didn't have anything planned on her school breaks she would come with her mother and work for a little extra spending money.

"I think we were fourteen or fifteen a year she helped out over summer break. Cami-chan's mom had to stay late and asked if we could walk Cami-chan home. We were in the dojo and were going to take her as soon as we finished sparring.

"I don't know if she was in a hurry, or if she got bored waiting, or if she just didn't think she needed to be escorted by a couple kouhais two years younger than her. Anyway, she wasn't there when we finished.

"We found her mom. She was pretty irritated that Cami-chan hadn't waited. But when she called home Cami-chan wasn't there, and she didn't answer her cell either. Her mom figured she went over to her best friend's house without checking in. Takashi and I decided to walk over to her apartment to see if maybe she was there and just didn't answer the phone. Her mom was glad 'cause she really wanted to finish her work.

"It didn't look like there had been any car accidents or anything on the route to her place, which was something her mom had been worried about. We would have just walked into the building, but there was a lock that needed a code. So we had to wait outside a minute and call Cami-chan's mom to get the code. We were about to go in when there was a crash in the alley next to the building, it sounded like a trash-can getting knocked over or something. I might have ignored it. I don't know. But Takashi went to check it out and I followed him.

Honey took a deep breath and continued.

"It was Cami-chan. She heard us talking to her mom. She'd reached a trash-can with her foot and knocked it over, trying to get our attention." Honey's voice slowed to a stop.

After a minute Haruhi couldn't contain herself. "Was she ok?"

Mori shook his head. "No."

Haruhi licked her dry lips. "What happened?"

Honey curled closer to Haruhi, she tucked her arm around him.

"She'd just broken up with her boyfriend, I guess." Honey said softly. "Her mom didn't even know she'd had a boyfriend. He'd been getting weird and possessive for a while. Apparently he threw a fit one day when she'd gone out with her friends and didn't answer his calls. It made her mad and she dumped him. That had been a few days before. When she went home he was outside her building waiting for her, and he tried to get her to take him back. She wasn't having any of it. At some point he got her into the alley. When we got to the alley she was there with him. The guy was holding her down and had his hand over her mouth. She was bleeding. She was hurt. She..."

Honey held Haruhi tight and was quiet again. Haruhi looked to Mori.

"He was beating her up?" She asked, afraid of what he would say.

"No." Mori shook his head sadly. "He was raping her."

Honey took a shuddering breath. "We got her out of there. Got her to the hospital. Physically she was scratched up and bruised, they only kept her overnight. But her heart and her head... she was all messed up."

Haruhi fought a shiver, her stomach felt full of ice-water. "Messed up?"

"She stayed home for a month or so. Which wasn't surprising. After that, she didn't wave and say hi anymore when she saw us around. It wasn't like she was snubbing us, it was like she couldn't look us in the eye. It was a few months after that we started hearing rumors." Honey made a face like he'd tasted something bad. "I got really upset with the first guy I heard talking about her."

"You knocked him though a wall, Mitskuni." Takashi said.

"What did he say?" Haruhi asked.

"He said Cami-chan was... easy, that we were lucky to have her working breaks in our house and that we could probably... with her whenever we wanted." Honey growled. "I was so mad."

Takashi frowned ominously. "The guy called her a slut."

"So we made sure that guy knew he and his friends shouldn't be spreading mean rumors about Cami-chan." Honey said. "She was helping out at the house on her next school break. She was even starting to be a little friendly with us again. We tried to keep an eye out for her, and she never went home alone after work. It was never us who took her home, though.

"One day I thought I heard someone crying when I was coming back from training. Takashi and I followed the sound to a storage room in a part of the house that is usually pretty empty. When we opened the door we saw her, she was naked. One of the gardeners had her pinned against a table. Her hands were tied with twine, like the gardeners use to train the clematis plants. He was... pinching her. He was doing it hard, hard enough to bruise. The marks were mostly on her stomach and breasts. It was awful."

Honey remembered the shock he felt when the door swung open and he saw them there. Camille was whimpering as the gardener groaned, pumping hard into her. She was naked, her tied hands braced on the table in front of her, but he hadn't even bothered to take off his clothes or pull his pants down. They were just opened and tugged down enough to free his cock. The buckle on his belt had rattled as he thrust deeply into her. Camille had cried out as the man caught the flesh of her breast between a finger and thumb, digging his nails in as he pinched her cruelly.

Takashi grunted. "He went through the wall, too."

"God." Haruhi breathed. "She was attacked twice?"

Honey shook his head. "She was so mad at us. She said it was all consensual. She got dressed and kicked out the gardener once he woke up. She told us that she needed the sex or she needed the pain, but that it was best if she could have both. She couldn't really explain it. She begged us not to tell her mom. We didn't know what to do. We found out later she was sleeping with most of the unattached male staff and even some of the female staff. She promised that she would be careful, but we couldn't get a promise better than that. We didn't tell her mom and we watched out for her as best we could. I know that gardener never touched her again. If she was messing around with staff that we thought might be mean to her we tried to encourage them to leave her alone without letting her know."

Haruhi could only imagine what kind of encouragement they used, considering Mori's grim look.

"But we could only do so much, and she wasn't really here that often. Who knows what happened with people she met up with outside work."

Honey's expression lightened. "But then, I guess when she got into college she met someone special who convinced her to see a psychiatrist or a psychologist or something. She's doing a lot better now. They're even getting married next year. I talk to her online sometimes and she really does seem to be getting better. She seems happy, finally. In her pictures now she looks different. Before there was always something in her eyes, something dark. I don't know if she and her fiance do S & M stuff, it's not my business. Some of her posts make me think maybe she still dabbles in it. But as long as her heart and her head are ok, that's what matters."

Haruhi thought of something and frowned. "So that guy, Camille's boyfriend, is he still in jail?"

Honey's eyes lost their child-like sparkle and Haruhi felt a chill.

"Oh, no." Honey said softly, his voice grim. "He's not in jail. He's been in a coma since the day we found him hurting her."

The room was quiet for a time as the three were lost in their thoughts.

Haruhi was first to speak. "So, that's how you knew about this kind of thing and that's why Kyoya-senpai talked to you specifically."

"After the gardener, we did research, too." Mori said.

Haruhi looked at Mori. "Research. What kinds of things did you find out?"

Honey spoke, his voice more adult than she was used to. "There are lots of ways a person can respond to rape. It's a trauma. It can be really hard to get through. Some people have a difficult time with sex after that, sometimes for a long time. They may avoid sex entirely or have a lower sex drive. There are people who are the opposite, though. They have more sex, and it can get dangerous if they aren't using protection or if they aren't careful about who they choose as a partner. It can get to be a compulsion. In everything we read, they weren't sure why some rape victims seem to get desperate for sex, sometimes scary sex. There are theories, but in the end, they just don't know for sure.

"The other thing that can happen is that victims can get self-destructive. They may hurt themselves, do drugs, or get into abusive relationships. They called it compulsive repetition of trauma. It can get really bad. And just like with the sex compulsion, there are theories but they don't completely understand it."

"Wow... You really did do you research." Haruhi tried to sound upbeat. "I can see why Kyoya talked to you. I didn't know this stuff."

Mori gently patted her hand. "The therapist knows this stuff."

Haruhi blinked and looked at him. "You agree with Tamaki-senpai, that I should see the therapist."

Mori and Honey nodded. Haruhi sighed.

"I know in my head that I should. I mean, I'm glad the twins are seeing the therapist." She closed her eyes. "I'm all jumbled up. I've been trying to get everything under control myself but I just can't seem to get it. And, shit, it's scary. And I'm afraid they'll say I'm stuck this way."

Haruhi felt Honey snuggle closer to her on one side and then Mori's warm hand pat her comfortingly on the top of her head.

Haruhi took a deep breath and let it out, opening her eyes. "But your friend, Camille, she's ok now?"

Honey smiled wide. "Yep, that's one reason why we wanted to talk to you about it. If she can get better and be happy, then you can too, Haru-chan! I know it! And Takashi and I'll do anything that we can to help!"

Mori nodded and patted her head again. "Yeah."

Haruhi squeezed Honey then tugged Mori down for a hug. "You guys are amazing. I don't know how I got so lucky."

Honey beamed and Mori blushed.

Haruhi sat up and stretched, feeling more hopeful than she had before. "So, what I did with Kyoya-senpai, you're ok with that?"

Mori and Honey frowned.

Honey patted Haruhi's hand. "I don't like it, Haru-chan. I want you always to be safe and never hurt. But at the same time, if you feel like you have to hurt then I want someone to watch over you and make sure it doesn't go too far."

"Kyoya would keep you safe." Mori commented.

Honey's face suddenly filled Haruhi's vision. His forehead touched hers. "We'll keep you safe, too, Haru-chan."

Haruhi smiled. "I know you will."

And she believed it.

Please rate and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Recover

Ch 14

Haruhi was back in her room again. Honey and Mori had given her a tour of the house and grounds after supper. They pointed out security and a few guards. The guards looked like Kyoya's people. They bowed respectfully when she introduced herself. Haruhi was touched when Honey offered to share with her the contents of a secret refrigerator in a pantry. The fridge held nothing but sweets and cakes made especially for Honey. He showed her where the light switches were in case she needed a midnight snack.

"And you can always wake me up if you need snack-company, Haru-chan!" Honey beamed. "Takashi and I'll be in the room right next door to yours if you ever need us for anything."

Honey held Haruhi's hands and spun around with her. "What do you think of my house, Haru-chan?" He let her go and then grabbed Mori's hands, spinning him around once before plopping onto her bed.

There was something comforting about being around Mori and Honey. Part of it was their dynamic with each other. They were so close, but she didn't feel excluded when she was with them. It was hard not to smile when they were around.

"It's really nice, Honey-senpai. Especially the garden. The little pond with the fish was cool and the plants were amazing. Thanks for showing me everything." Haruhi smiled, leaning against the dresser.

"She didn't see the dojo." Mori commented.

"Yeah, that's right." Honey said and suddenly looked serious. "We're going to work on some self-defense, right, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi held up her hands. "I know you guys are busy. So, really, I don't want to bug you any more than I am already."

Mori shook his head. "It's not bugging."

Honey stood in front of Haruhi. He took her hand and turned it palm up, showing the scratches from the knife she'd carried at Kyoya's. She quickly pulled her hand back and tucked it to her chest, embarrassed.

Honey gave her a quick hug and stepped back. "It's important, Haru-chan. Besides, Takashi and I already have some ideas." He looked at her with wide sparkling eyes. "And Takashi said he's been interested in teaching self-defense. This would help him out come up with a lesson plan."

Mori nodded firmly.

"Pretty please, Haru-chan?" His lower lip pooched out in a tiny pout.

Devious, Haruhi decided. So, cute, but so devious. She sighed, defeated. "Ok. Thank you for taking the time to help me. I'll do my best to learn."

Honey cheered and hugged her, Mori leaning in to give them both a more sedate squeeze. Haruhi allowed herself to try to relax and enjoy their undemanding affection.

"So," Haruhi said uncertainly, "you're going to teach me how to use a knife?"

Honey leaned back. "Well, we wanted to talk to you about that."

Haruhi sat on the bed, Honey plopped on the floor in front of her with his legs out straight.

"How about we go over some of our ideas?" He said. "And you can tell us what you think."

She nodded as Mori sat behind Honey, letting the smaller man lean back against him.

"Have you learned any more about how to fight since that time at the beach?" Honey asked.

Haruhi remembered the guys she had stood up to when they were bothering some girls that had come to the beach as clients of the host club. Haruhi had earned a surprise swim and a lot of scolding for that incident.

She shook her head. "I meant to, I just never seemed to have time between studying and the club."

"Then we can start slow. No problem." Honey gave her a thumbs-up. "We talked about what kind of knife-fighting we could teach you, but we have some worries about that."

Honey was quiet a moment, thinking about how best to explain. "Ok, so say two guys get in a fistfight. Most of the time they'll come out of it with some scrapes and bruises, but usually not worse than that. Now let's say one of them brings a weapon. The odds that someone will get more seriously hurt shoots up. And the thing is that the guy who didn't bring a weapon isn't the only one who might get hurt worse. The guy who brought the club, or pipe, or knife, or gun; he's more likely to get hurt worse too. One reason is just that it escalates the violence. The guy he's fighting is going to be looking around for what he can use for a weapon, too. Maybe he finds a metal pipe or a broken bottle. Another reason is that there's no guarantee that the guy who brought that knife is going to be able to keep it. If he gets disarmed, now that knife can be used against him. And a knife is a tricky weapon anyway. Usually you have to get close to use it, meaning you have to be ready to grapple. For a thrown knife, if you miss or don't put the guy out of commission right away then you just gave him a weapon to use against you.

"Now, what if they aren't both guys. What if one of them is a girl? Don't get me wrong, a woman can be a tough opponent. Flexibility and speed are something a woman fighter can have going for them. But most men are going to be stronger than a woman, even a woman who is the same size. There are exceptions of course, and I don't want to sound sexist..." Honey stopped when Haruhi held up her hands.

"I think I see what you're getting at. I'm not an Amazon or something. Even facing a guy who was the same size as me, he would probably be a lot stronger than I am. A guy bigger than me, forget it. In a fight I could get overpowered and if I had a knife it could get taken away and used against me. So, no knives." Haruhi took a deep breath and let it out. "What do you suggest?"

Honey looked relieved, glad she hadn't taken more convincing. "If you're in trouble, your best bet is to escape and get help. And if you have a weapon, it needs to be something that can be used at a distance and one that's less likely to be used against you."

Haruhi nodded, listening. The conversation was scary, imagining someone getting a hold of her again and trying to hurt her. But she knew it was necessary. She couldn't keep carrying steak-knives up her sleeves, especially if the bad guy would just end up using it to cut her up. She shivered. She tried to think of a weapon that would fit what Honey described but was at a loss. "So, what kind of weapon is it?" She asked.

"A taser." Mori answered.

Haruhi blinked. Were those even legal if you weren't a policeman? She didn't really know much about them, really. She'd seen them on TV once or twice.

"If you think that's the best choice, I trust your judgment." Haruhi said, wondering what kind of training was involved in using a taser.

Honey grinned and clapped his hands with delight. "Yay! We''ll show it to you tomorrow, Haru-chan! We got you a pink one, it's so cute!"

Haruhi shook her head. "A pink taser. Well this should be interesting."

They agreed to start working with Haruhi the next day on taser-training and self-defense. Haruhi shooed them out of her room so she could get ready for bed. Honey gave her a quick hug before stepping into the hall.

"My room is right next door, Haru-chan, and Takashi'll be there too. We'll leave the door open so if you need us we'll be there right away. If you want to lock your door, you just turn the thing here." He showed her the switch on the knob. "Or you can leave the door open and we will be there in half a second if you have a problem. We'll hear you better if it's open, but you do what you feel most comfortable with."

Honey hugged her again and hopped off to his room next door.

Mori leaned over and ruffled her hair then patted her head. "No knives, right?" He asked.

Haruhi nodded. Tomorrow they would hook her up with a taser. She would be ok for one night without a weapon. She knew having a knife would just be for comfort anyway, since she'd learned she'd be better off in a fight without one. "Yeah, no knives."

Mori wrapped her in a hug. It was different from Honey's exuberant cuddles. Mori was just so large, he seemed to wrap around her completely. She could feel the strength in his arms and chest, but it didn't frighten or intimidate her, it made her feel kind of safe. And he was warm too. She leaned into the hug, letting her arms go around him as far as she could reach. She lay her cheek to his chest and listened to the thud of his heart. Mmm, and he smelled good too. It wasn't like cologne, more like whatever soap he used mixed nicely with the clean smell of his shirt. She realized she was sniffing and nuzzling him and pulled away. When she glanced at Mori's face the hint of a blush stained his cheekbones.

"Sorry!" She blurted, embarrassed. "Uh, well, goodnight, Mori-senpai! Thanks for everything, I'll see you in the morning."

Haruhi ducked into her room and shut the door, leaning against it. "What the hell was that?" She muttered. She shook her head and walked to her bag. She put her clothes in the dresser, setting aside some pajamas. A shower and bed sounded divine.

Haruhi dreamed of the twins. They stood in front of her, naked, and she couldn't tell them apart. They were angry and hurt when she couldn't answer which one was Hikaru.

One twin stepped forward. Haruhi's heart clenched as she noticed the blood running down from the back of his thighs. "How could you not know I'm Hikaru? Can't you tell?" He said as he gestured to the crimson pool spreading under his feet.

His eyes weren't sparkling amber anymore. They were cloudy and dull.

"You let Ito get him, Haruhi." Kaoru said coldly. "Ito got him and now Hikaru'll bleed to death, and I'm going to be all alone."

A hulking shadow drew up behind Hikaru. Ito. The man wrapped an arm around Hikaru's waist. "Let's do it again while you are all nice and loosened up, baby."

Hikaru sagged weakly against him. Haruhi's hands clenched into fists.

"No!" She shouted. "Let him go!"

The man looked at her appraisingly. "You'll take his place? He'll die anyway, you want to die too?"

"I don't care." She stuttered. "Just let him go."

Ito shrugged and let Hikaru fall boneless to the floor. "He was too tight at first. Had to cut him to open him up a little."

Suddenly, Ito was behind her. He pulled her up against him. She felt his hot breath as he whispered in her ear. "Maybe I won't have to cut you, since you're probably loose, little fucking whore."

Haruhi gasped as she sat up straight in bed. She was sweating and her heart was thundering.

Shit.

She forced her fists to unclench from the blankets as she got her breathing under control. She scooted to the side of the bed and let her feet dangle, rubbing her hands over her face. Well, that had been a fun one. Almost as good as yesterday's. The dream's image of Hikaru, lying limp in his own blood where Ito had dropped him flashed in her mind. He had looked dead. Yeah, maybe this one was worse than yesterday's.

Haruhi cocked her head, and looked to her partially open door, wondering if she'd woken Honey or Mori. It had been hard to leave it open, but she thought it would be better for them to be able to reach her quickly if she was in trouble. She held her breath, listening, but didn't hear anyone stirring in the next room. She sighed and stood up. Maybe she would take Honey up on his offer of sharing a snack. He could have something sweet and she could steal the fruit off the top or something.

Haruhi tiptoed into the hall and peeked into Honey's room. She fought a chuckle, not wanting to wake the men snoring softly on Honey's bed. Mori was on his back, legs spread and one arm flung to the side. The other arm was draped over Honey, who was sprawled face-down over Mori's stomach and chest. She sighed and turned away. She would just raid the kitchen by herself. They looked too comfy to disturb. She tried to shake off her leftover distress from the dream and set off to find the kitchen.

Haruhi had found the kitchen. She had planned on looking for some fruit or crackers. Instead she was standing in front of an open utensil drawer. She pushed a stray ladle with a thick wooden handle to the side, uncovering a small selection of paring knives. She felt cold in the pit of her stomach. She felt afraid.

She knew this wasn't protection here, and couldn't claim it as an excuse. She thought of carrying the knife in her sleeve. The handle was held by the elastic cuff but the blade had been free. Its tip would sometimes catch her skin as she moved, and she didn't stop it. She let it bite her, sometimes even shifting her arm so it would dig deeper. She had tried not to think of what she was doing, telling herself she needed the knife for protection.

That excuse was shot now. If she took that little knife now, she knew she would make herself bleed with it. Not a lot, just a little. Just enough.

Haruhi slammed the drawer shut. Yeah, just enough to completely freak everyone out if they found out about it. And she had no doubt they would figure it out somehow. There was no keeping a secret around these guys. Haruhi leaned against the counter. Honey would probably cry. Wouldn't that just be fucking fabulous, making Honey cry when they were all doing so much for her. After that she might as well just go out and kick some puppies and drown some kittens, cute little fluffy ones.

Haruhi wished she could shake off the dream. She remembered being in the warehouse, while Satou had been playing with her she could still see Hikaru and Kaoru. She'd seen what Ito and the one the others called "boss" had done to the twins until Satou had choked her out. She didn't know how long she'd been out for, she didn't know what had happened in that time. From how Kaoru had still been tied up, it wasn't likely that the boss had put his cock anywhere other than Kaoru's mouth. With Hikaru she didn't know how far Ito had gotten. He was still using Hikaru's mouth before she passed out, not that it had fit there either.

After the rescue, it had been a whirlwind of doctors and nurses at the hospital. Then she had gone with Kyoya and the twins had gone with Tamaki. She hadn't seen or spoken to them since then. She wasn't sure she could face them if she did. Shame burned through her, though she fought it. That wicked voice in the back of her mind saying that things would never had gone so far in the warehouse if she hadn't been a girl in a short sundress. Would they all have just gotten a beating if she were a guy?

Haruhi wandered to the refrigerator, trying to distract herself. She wanted to know how badly Ito had hurt Hikaru, but even if she could face him and talk to him how the hell could she bring it up? "Is your butt, ok?" just didn't roll off the tongue.

She knew part of it was guilt, too. When Satou had taken her she was terrified, but she had seen how big Ito was. She'd been so glad it wasn't Ito that had her. But if Ito didn't have her then that meant he had one of her friends. God, what kind of person was she that she could even indirectly wish that on someone she loved.

Haruhi realized she was standing in the dark with her hand on the refrigerator handle. She tugged it open, maybe grapes or an apple would be good.

If something terrible happened and she had the chance to save her friend from being raped could she sacrifice herself? Would she just be a coward? She knew she would say something if she saw someone threatening to punch someone else. Could she have handled Ito? Would he have broken her?

Haruhi slid open the crisper. There weren't any apples. Instead, there was the biggest cucumber Haruhi had ever seen. She stared at it a moment and then picked it up. The thing was huge. Haruhi shut the crisper and the refrigerator and started looking around the kitchen. Maybe there was something even bigger than the cucumber.

Honey's eyes were cold and intimidating when they cracked open.

"Mitskuni." Mori said, shaking him again.

Honey sat up and glared at his friend, awake but not happy about it.

"Listen." Mori said quietly, standing up.

Honey cocked his head. At first he didn't notice anything, but then there it was, a whimper then soft cries.

Honey's eyes widened. "Haru-chan!"

Mori followed Honey to Haruhi's door. It didn't opened when Honey turned the knob. He wasted no time, planting a kick next to the knob. The wood splintered and the door flew open.

Honey and Mori burst in then stopped dead.

Haruhi was similarly frozen as she stared in horror at her friends. She was on her back, laying in the middle of a large rug. She was naked. In her hands was a thick-walled drinking glass she had been struggling to push inside herself. The men's eyes flicked from Haruhi to the things scattered around her. They noticed a freakishly large cucumber with a condom on it, a tall bottle of coffee creamer, a ladle with a thick wooden handle, and a tube of what looked like some sort of lube.

Mori turned and shut the door behind him, fiddling with it until the traumatized lock was able to catch. He turned back to Haruhi.

Haruhi let go of the glass, it hit the rug with a thud.

"Well," she cleared her throat and put a hand over her eyes, "this is awkward."

"Haruhi?" Honey said in a small frightened voice. "Is that a bowling pin?"

Definitely awkward.

Please rate and review!


End file.
